Nobodys home
by katielight
Summary: Helga is fifteen and in high school, she seems to be coping on the outside from her break up with Arnold but she is lonely and depressed, no one cares, only he did, then on her way home from school, she is forcefully taken and brutally assaulted by Ludwig and wolfgang and a gang of horrid men. She returns unware and sleepy. Will arnold be able to help her? RATED M 16 yrs plus
1. Nowhere to run

**Nobodys Home**

_"Thats where she lies broken inside"_

_Helga Pataki is fifteen years old and in High school. She seems to be coping with her break up with Arnold after their heated arguments became too much for him to bare. On her way home one day from school however, she is approached by two horrid bullies who commit a horrid crime, one that she will never forget. How will it leave her as she grows into a young woman? Who will she tell and can her friends and most of all Arnold help her through it?_

* * *

Another dark fic from the Ketelight files. This time I am equipped with some more H.A knowledge thanks to reading some stunning fanfiction on here and watchign some youtube episodes. I never knew about Arnolds parents that well nor did I know about the minor characters either so watching some episodes was really good. This fic is rated M due to sexual violence and other stuff but that is how I write, I also had an Anime based fic like this and it got some lovely reviews but if this is not the sort of thing the H.A fandom like then I wont write anymore, I'll just write this one chapter Kapeesh?

* * *

The autumn leaves started to fall onto the concrete outside PS 318. School was coming to an end for the week and Helga G Pataki was especially pleased to see the back of this week.

Leaning back in her chair and pressing her sneakers against the wooden floor she sighed. "Hurry up" To the clock, ticking.

Phoebe sat behind her, writing and checking her phone to see if Gerald, her boyfriend had text at all.

"Geez Pheebs, who'd a thought you'd be disobeying the rules?" Helga sneered over her shoulder.

"Im not Helga" Phoebe whispered. "Well technically I am but school is nearly done so its not really like I am."

"Whatever." Helga said. She inhaled and exhaled with the ticking of the clock until finally the bell rang.

Students scattered everywhere.

Helga adjusted her beanie and grabbed her brown satchel.

Stinky approached her on her way out.

"Say Helga, now that you and Arnold are officially broken up I kinda thawt you might wanna go on a date or somethin kinda nice with me?"

Helga starred at him and double blinked. She raised her slimmer mono brow and scoffed. "Yeah right."

As she walked off Stinky cast his face downward while Sid, his best friend patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Stinky, there are way nicer girls than Helga."

"I guess your right Sid." "oooh Lemon puddin." Just like that the backward teenager had found his favorite of all puddings in his back pack.

The clouds grew dark outside. Gerald started his car, the one he had saved for on his own since his dad was too much of a tight wad to pay for a car.

Phoebe jumped in and kissed him on the lips, she sat up and spoke in a perky tone. "Hey helga, come join us."

Helga shook her head. "No thanks Pheebs." "I need some fresh air."

"Hmm mm that girl has issues." Gerald said, driving out of the school.

"Be nice honey, she has just broken up with Arnold a matter of days ago."

_"I love you but your jealousy is just too much to handle Helga"  
"Every girl that talks to me isn't a she devil or a slut"_ Arnold spat just a matter of days ago.

Their fight continued into the night over the phone then via text once they got home and Helga slammed the door in his face.

_"How dare you" She screeched. "The things I did for you, all the times I tried to protect you" "I went to san lorenzo for fuck sake."  
Helga would retaliate. Tears formed in the back of her eyes. She was so hurt that Arnold forgot those times..._

_"Helga I am grateful for what you did, but it does not change your jealousy." "You were horrible to me through grade school then all of a sudden i find out you like me, then theres the kiss in san lorenzo and i...well" "I really thought we had something special." "You just wont or cant trust me enough to make it last." _

His words would echo in her memory and shatter her dreams and her heart_._

_Helga lay on her bed that night and saw three texts from Arnold._

_"We cannot do this anymore." "You almost knocked lila out, she never even wanted to be with me." _

_"I would not care if you spoke to guys." _

_Helga hugged her pillow and contemplated apologizing but was too furious and upset to do so._

_She text back in a rage. _

_"You would not care?" "So i could just flirt with any old guy if they were interested and you would shrug your shoulders like our relationship was nothing?" "Is that it?"_

_Then came the text that really pissed her off._

_"Hegla you are really being...well a typical girl, i liked you because you were different and kind and you said you loved me." "you were you."_

_Helga gulped, her throat hurt from the screaming before and her eyes were wet with tears._

_"Well how would you like me to act sir?" "Like your submissive puppet or like a princess?" "Or would you rather i dress as a boy and start punching people again?" "Oh wait you hate that, freakin hell Arnold..."_

_Arnold just replied once more._

_"I cant do this." "We need to talk tomorrow." "Bye"_

_"Fine football head just fine." she replied before throwing the phone against the wall and crying herself to sleep._

A few days later. Helga felt the cold breeze in her hair, tied back in a pony tail with a pair of small silver earrings on and that locket she kept and would not give back to Arnold around her neck. As hurt as she was, Helga still held out a small hope they would get back together.

Despite Arnold telling her on the way to school that it was "over", she just sighed and screamed "Goodbye" before throwing her book at him, the one with a whole lot of drawings they did together of eachother and running away.

As she walked home she held her locket close and wept out "Arnold." "I still love you..."

As she walked past Slausens where her and Arnold would get ice cream and joke about times gone by, she sighed.

The next stop was the butcher shop then a stroll through the park where her and arnold would make out on the bridge in the moonlight so their reflection could be shown under the bridge in the glistening water.

Pulling her pink hoddie over her head, she sniffled and walked through the park, in no hurry to go home to her workaholic dad, the cellphone king or up and down alcoholic one day, sober the next mother and her sister who had moved back to become an actress. They did not care for her yet alone knew she existed, only Arnold did and he was out of her life except when she saw him in school.

Feeling rejected and lonely, Helga slumped underneath a large willow tree in the park, the leaves were coming off it as autumn fell so softly and the purple sky turned a darker grey. She knew no one cared where she was, not her friends who were only there occasionally nor her family and certainly not arnold.

Then out of nowhere A tall shadowy figure appeared, he crept toward her like an animal about to pounce.

She noticed his face

"Ludwig?" she knelt down and looked up at him.

The tall teenager, fresh out of Juvie for the third time folded his arms and nodded. His sly grin disturbed Helga somewhat.

"Ive been waiting for you girly." "Me and my pal that is."

Helga cringed. "Waiting for what?"

"Oh you'll see blondie." He started to laugh and then Wolfgang appeared wearing a leather jacket and jeans.

He knelt down and started pulling on her leg.

"What the hell are you doing?" "Get away from me you big idiot" She yelped.

Wolfgang looked at Ludwig who shook his head and then pursed his lips.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you, it would only make it worse." he hissed.

Helga started to feel her body go into a panic. She was sweating and shaking by the tree. She wanted to run but couldn't and before she knew it Wolfgang had grabbed her by her legs and swung her over his shoulder.

"Let go of me." Helga screamed bashing his back with her fists.

He just laughed and started slapping her on the ass.

"Ahh" "Stop it." she yelped.

The two kept walking in the dark until the reached a vehicle.

Throwing Helga in the back seat, Ludwig held her arms back so she could not move and vowed to break them both if she did not shut up.

"I'll scream again, i dont care, do your worst" She yelled.

"Oh we will." Wolfgang replied from the front seat.

The car doors were locked and helga tried frantically to unlock the door with her feet but to no avail.

The car sped past the city while ludwig held Helgas hands down so fercly she thought her hands would break.

The car suddenly came to a stop outside an abandoned old tin shed, where a man in his twenties with curly blonde hair rested against the steel building, smoking a cigarette. He flicked it onto the floor when the car pulled up.

Wolfgang got out first and both guys held Helga while she squirmed in their grasp.

"You said you wanted a feisty one." "Shes also blonde and has a great ass." They said.

The man nodded his head and winked at Helga.

Wolfgang held her arms while Ludwig grasped both her legs.

"You perverts, let go of me." "Im warning you."

The blonde haired man narrowed his eyes at her and smirked. His smokey breath was very close to her face. Helga closed her eyes and tried to move her head.

The blonde man forced her head back in his direction.

"Now listen blondie, you are going in there and are going to do everything these men tell you to do." "There is no other option." "Do this or die got it?"

his voice was stern and cold. The man had blood on his nails. He looked like he meant what he said.

Helga stopped yelling and held back tears.

Inside the shed, there were a group of bikers standing round drinking beer and shining their wheels.

When the girl came in their attention turned toward her.

"oooh nice catch wolfgang." they said.

"Yeah she goes to my old school." "Quite the little bitch."

"There always the most fun." A gruff bloke scoffed observing helga.

When she was thrown on a table, cold and hard, she had duck tape put around her wrists as well as handcuffs so she could not move away despite her attempts and ducktape stuck over her mouth. Her hair was pulled out of a pony tail and then Ludwig went to take her pink hoddie and shirt off.

Helga could only muffle and squirm, while Wolfgang held her legs and removed her sneakers.

Once helga was in nothing but a bra, wolfgang ripped of her jeans until she only had her panties on.

He then forced her legs apart and someone else came and held them down.

They threatened to break her feet if she did not comply. Helga was bound up and unable to move anyway so she just moved her head back and forth in an attempt to go free.

Her ducktape was removed briefly while ludwig held her mouth open and someone threw a small pink pill inside her mouth.

"Swallow it or we will cut your tongue out." Ludwig said, dangling a knife above her neck. Helga gulped and tasted the metalic pill as it slid down her throat. She started to cough.

"What the hell was that?" "Let me go I wont say anything just let me..." Before she could say anything else her mouth was ducktaped again.

The older men then came over and started grabbing her thighs, the squeezed and moved their hands up toward her panties.

Helga wanted to squirm and try to protest but within a few minutes she started to feel insanely tired. Her eyes were drooping and she could not keep herself awake.

she tried to resist but then she had duck tape placed over her eyes. All she could see was black, she heard muffled voices and laughes. She felt someone cutting her bra straps and ripping her panties off.

Then it happened, the first one got himself hot and sweaty rubbing himself on top of her until he was ready to enter her forcefully. She had only known sex with Arnold so this experience was not a pleasant one.

Her insides felt like sandpaper as the older men one by one came inside her then lifted themselves out again. Her t highs were sweaty and her body was aching, by this stage she was half awake and half asleep she did not know if this was all just a night mare.

When wolfgang got on top of her she knew it was him by his breath and his voice.

He really went to town, pounding away, making her wrists bleed and legs ache. He went so forcefully she swore she felt herself tear inside.

She was to tired to muffle a scream or a yelp. The pain was intense but she was too sleepy to know what was happening...

Then it was ludwigs turn. He held her back and flipped her over he grabbed her breasts and held them as he entered her from behind. The pain was immense as she had never ever had anal before. It was excruciating and he was so forceful and rough that she could feel blood trickle down her back legs.

When he had finished, he slapped her on the back then the ass really hard so she yelped and woke up briefly. She felt so much pain she just wanted to go back to sleep.

Eventually the sex had stopped and helga closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When she finally woke up, she was left under the tree she was taken from, wearing nothing but a ripped pair of jeans and a bra. Her hands and feet were red, her legs and sensitive areas throbbed and she had blood that had dried on her wrists. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red.

Not fully coherent, Helga slumped back down and tried to close her eyes again, she was still tired from the pill she remembered being given.

Arnold and Gerald were walking through the park on their way to see a movie.

Gerald was talking about him and pheobe.

"Man my girl can deliver, and she is a moaner." he said smugly.

"Good for you Gerald, but wouldnt pheobe be embarrassed?"

"Not at all my man, she knows i am king of the boudoir and she is my queen."

"Ah right." Arnold replied. "Just dont start asking about Helga and me." ..."Again."

"Arnold arnold, its time to move on and get yourself another girl, to you know?"

Arnold just sighed and then as they passed the bridge they saw someone or something lying underneath the large withering willow tree.

"Helga?" Gerald yelled. Arnold squinted his eyes and ran over to find Helga in the state she was, with blood on her wrists, ripped jeans and half a bra on. Her boob was hanging out of her left side and she had scratches on her face.

Arnold knelt beside her. He felt sick. "Who did this?" "And why?" He asked, holding helgas hand...

Gerald grabbed his phone and dialed 911. "I don't know, but whoever it is they are a special kind of evil."

TBC

do u like it? do u want more?

should arnold save her or just move on?


	2. Save you?

**Nobodys Home**

_"Thats where she lies broken inside"_

_Helga Pataki is fifteen years old and in High school. She seems to be coping with her break up with Arnold after their heated arguments became too much for him to bare. On her way home one day from school however, she is approached by two horrid bullies who commit a horrid crime, one that she will never forget. How will it leave her as she grows into a young woman? Who will she tell and can her friends and most of all Arnold help her through it?_

* * *

Another dark fic from the Ketelight files. This time I am equipped with some more H.A knowledge thanks to reading some stunning fanfiction on here and watchign some youtube episodes. I never knew about Arnolds parents that well nor did I know about the minor characters either so watching some episodes was really good. This fic is rated M due to sexual violence and other stuff but that is how I write, I also had an Anime based fic like this and it got some lovely reviews and wow i did not expect six reviews after the first chapter, this is good. I shall continue then.

**Chapter two**

**"Is that you?"**

The rain started to slowly fall, drop by drop as Arnold scooped up Helga in his arms and carried her toward Geralds car.

"Man oh man Arnold, who would do this?" Gerald asked. He was actually sympathetic toward helga.

"I don't know Gerald, but whoever it was, I'm going to find out." He replied while gently placing her in the back seat of his best friends car.

"Should we take her home or drive her to the hospital first?" Gerald queried.

"Hospital." Arnold answered, sitting next to Helga so her head was resting on his.

"Ill call Miriam, she will hopefully be coherent enough to answer the phone." Arnold sighed.

Suddenly all the old feelings came flooding back, his desire to protect helga was growing again. Did he let her go to swiftly?

Before he had time to contemplate his actions thoroughly, they had arrived at the hospital.

Gerald started texting Phoebe while Arnold ran in under the rain as fast as he could, he wrapped his jacket around her rather exposed body and went straight up the desk at Accident and Emergency.

The woman on the desk looked up and raised her eye brows. "Holy cow." "Uh what happened here?" she asked with a suspicious glare.

"We found her like this." Arnold replied hastily. "My best friend and me." "I dont know if she has just been beaten or..." he squinted at the thought of possible rape but the torn clothes and bra being ripped was a bit of a give away.

The woman on the desk quickly paged a doctor and told Arnold to bypass the others waiting and go on through into the room ahead.

When he arrived Helga was placed on a bed and examined, while Arnold sat in a chair beside the bed with the curtain closed, so he could not see what was gong on. External and internal examinations were private.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of Helga, when she used to smile at him and tell him how much she loved and adored him.

"Im so sorry Helga." He whispered.

A good twenty minutes later the curtain opened, A doctor popped his head out along with a female intern. He looked pretty displeased and a tad worried when he looked at Arnold.

"This young woman has been seriously violated." He said.

Arnold gasped and hung his head in his hands.

"Does she have parents to contact?" he asked.

Arnold pulled out his phone and called Miriam Pataki.

"Hel, Hello?" Mrs Pataki answered nervously.

"Yeah Hey Miriam, uh Mrs Pataki its Arnold here."

"Oh Arnold how are you?" She asked gleefully.

"Not too good actually, you're daughter uh Helga is in hospital, its pretty bad."

"Wha?" "My helga is in hosptial?" she sounded in a daze over the phone.

Arnold sighed and told her he would let the doctors explain while the intern stayed with him.

"Was she uh, raped?" he asked pressing his hands together.

The intern was not meant to say anything as it was matter between Helga and her parents.

She just looked to the floor. "look I know you are obviously a friend of hers but I am not able to tell you unfortunately."

Arnold looked downcast. He felt terrible.

Just then Gerald walked in. "Phoebes on her way." "Whats going on?"

The dark haired young lady asked who Gerald was and he explained.

"Well I am sorry but I am unable to reveal anything."

"Can we at least see her?" Arnold asked.

The intern sighed. "You can." She said to Arnold.

"Im afraid you and your friend Phoebe was it?" "Will have to wait outside in the waiting room for now."

"Aww man Pheobe aint gonna like this." Gerald muttered slowly walking toward the corridor.

Arnold pulled back the curtain and stood by Helgas bed. She had a needle in her hand, going through her veins and there was a bag of fluid attached.

"shes on antibiotics." "and saline to keep her fluids up." The intern explained.

Arnold looked puzzled. "Antibiotics?"

"She has multiple infections, we can determine the cause of them but like I said before, you would need to ask her yourself if she recalls anything and is willing to tell you or her mother but do not expect either of them to be in a talkative mood." The brunette replied.

Then the doctor came in and asked what was going on.

"What have you been saying sarah?" he questioned her.

"Uh nothing, I just thought he could sit beside her, they are close friends apparently."

"Yes well the Mother is very concerned and is on her way as we speak." "I told her briefly what has happened but she will hear the full story of what we have found when she arrives."

He then looked at Arnold. "In the mean time you may wait here but when she wakes up and she will, do not outstay your welcome."

Arnold nodded. He gently touched Helga hand and kissed it softly.

All of a sudden helgas eyes started to open. Everything was blurry for a minute. She realized where she was pretty quickly.

There was a white sheet covering her frail body, and her marks had been washed.

She could see Arnold holding her hand.

"Arnold?" "What?" "Uh what are you doing here?" she asked faintly.

"Helga I found you under the willow tree." "Do you remember anything at all of what happened to you?"

Helga started to cry a little. "I..I thought it was all a bad dream." she replied.

"What happened when you uh found me?" she asked.

"You were in pretty bad shape." "Your uh clothes were torn." "there was blood and uh.." "Your bra was.." Arnold could not say anymore.

Helga started to properly cry into her pillow.

"So it wasnt a nightmare, it really happened." she muffled.

She then realized what had been done to her, and how tired and out of it she felt while she was being repeatedly raped.

Her legs then started to ache and inside her thighs was throbbing as was her butt from the anal which she recalled more vividly than the others.

"It hurts." She moaned. "Someone take the pain away."

Arnold felt tears inside of him as well.

"Ill go get the doctor to administer something for your pain."

Before he got off his seat, Helga looked up at him from her pillow.

He looked stunning, his long blonde hair was pushed back below his ears. He was wearing a red shirt and tight blue jeans with a silver watch. He had removed his green coat and it was slumped across the chair. To her he looked dashing as always. She felt an absolute mess in a hospital gown, with her hair tied back so the doctors could fully examine her and her legs and arms covered in bruises. She knew what had been done to her and felt damaged.

"Arnold?" She called.

He turned around.

"Yes Helga?"

"Can I tell you something?"

He sat back down. "Sure what is it?"

"I know what happened to me." "I remember who did it, and there were so many guys I..." she stopped talking and started crying again.

The once tough and feisty blonde teenager was now a blubbering mess, which is understandable given what she had just been through.

"What happened?" Arnold asked, eager to know.

"If I tell you, promise me you wont leave." She said.

He clutched her hand. "Off course not."

She lowered her voice and only just managed to spew the words out of her mouth.

"I was...I was raped."

Arnold closed his eyes and looked away, he was angry and appalled.

"Arnold?" she asked with tear drops in her eyes.

"Who?" He asked.

"There were so many..." "It was so painful."

Arnold was horrified. Who would do this? to a 15 yr old girl? a gang perhaps?

"Do you know the names of any of these er these creatures who did this?"

She looked at her cotton sheet. "I am scared to say." she replied.

"So you do know them?" he asked.

"Only two of them." she replied. "They took me and bound me up with duck tape, Arnold it was horrible."

Arnold could feel himself grow with rage everytime she spoke.

"Listen to me helga, you have to tell me who the two people who abducted you were." "We can have them arrested."

Helga shook her head. "They would kill me." she whimpered.

Just then Miriam came in. She raced to her daughters bedside and hugged her.

"oww" Helga winced.

"Oh Im sorry my baby." "what did they do to you?" she cried hysterically.

Helga did not answer. She let the doctor tell Miriam what had happened. She did not even want her mother there if the truth be told.

The doc came back. "Miss Pataki are you sure you want this young man here?" he asked, looking at Arnold.

Helga nodded. "Yeah I kinda told him what I remembered anyway." she replied.

The doctor placed his hand on her knee and explained further what the damage was.

"Now we had to do an internal examination" "It appears you were raped several times."

Miriam covered her mouth in horror. "We estimate at least eight times." "There is also evidence of anal entry, and blood from your vagina indicating a laceration to the area." "We will need to stitch that up, dont worry we will be as gentle as possible and you will be given anesthetic."

Helga felt faint. Arnold was mortified and Miriam just continued to cry.

"Eight times." She wailed. "Eight times."

"You're also on antibiotics to clear any infections that may have already occurred in your body."

Helga was shaking. "What do you mean?"

"Well there were traces of semen in both areas of your..." everyone knew what the doctor was hinting at so he continued.

"Due to this, we had to take a full blood test and a pregnancy test but we wont know for a good couple of weeks if you are pregnant or not."

"the tests are negative so far so thats a good sign."

PREGNANT?" Miriam screamed.

"No" "No" "No" Helga yelled. "This cant be happening."

Arnold just held her hand and took everything in. He had to hide his anger, he did not want to scare Helga.

"I' am so sorry Miss Pataki." "Now do you remember any of the names, faces or distinguishing marks of the perpetrators?"

Arnold and Miriam looked at Helga for an answer.

Helga nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah but they will kill me if I tell you."

The doctor shook his head sternly.

"No they wont." "There have already been three other cases just like your one Miss Pataki."

"What?" Arnold and Miriam both said.

Helgas eyes widened.

"Yes three girls ranging in age from 13 to 17 had been abducted, raped repeatedly and found under trees, dumpsters and one was even found under a bridge left for dead."

Helga knew the doctor could not say who these girls were but she didnt feel so terrible knowing she was not the only one.

the doctor then pressed her for an answer.

"The other girls had no idea who the two males who took them were." "So I assume if you know or knew them that they are familiar in your area?"

Helga nodded. "They uh used to go to um.. my school." She replied. In that instant Arnold knew exactly who the two deadly young men were.

"They must be in a gang now." She said, while tears wet her entire face as the streamed...

Arnold glared at the floor and clenched his fists.

Miriam wept on the bed while the doctor patted her on the back.

"So you know them too uh Arnold is it?"

Arnold nodded. "I have an idea." He said in a very angry tone.

Helga looked at him with eyes that were pleading him to save her and take her away from all of this...

Arnold felt very strongly for Helga, despite their break up he had never stopped caring for her.

"Helga, do you want me to tell them?" he asked.

Helga held his hand and nodded. She was like a little girl again, fragile and beaten down, relying on others for support.

"The two males who took her were named Wolfgang and Ludwig." "I am sorry I dont know there last names"

He did have an address for wolfgang which he gladly gave to the doctor who informed them that he would contact the police and that they would be in touch.

"For now." "Its best if we keep Miss Pataki in hospital for a few more tests as well as seeing if any infections have presented themselves."

Helga then thought back to that little pink pill.

"Wait doc." She called out. Miriam looked up, she was still crying at the edge of Helgas bed.

"I remember being given a pill, it made me so tired." "I was in and out of my mind the whole time."

The doctor nodded. "Yeah we were going to mention that to your mother." "Since you recall it however we can tell you."

"I want arnold here." She stated.

Arnold was happy. Helga had obviously put aside her anger at him for leaving her. She knew she needed him more than anyone else in the world and he could be that person. She was also in no condition to fight him anyway.

"very well." The doctor looked through his records.

"Well according to your blood work." "the pill you were given was a standard anti psychotic" "Seroquel, a small pink 25mg pill"

"Figures" Arnold scoffed. "Those bastards are psychos." he curled his lips in anger.

"Yeah it would seem they would have either been prescribed it themselves or obtained it from a family member perhaps?" the doctor queried.

"Its out of your system now." "The dosage was very small but all the girls that were assaulted had traces of Seroquel in their system."

"So?" "Its likely they take the stuff?" Miriam asked in a blubbery daze.

"Yes Mrs Pataki."

"Well they dont seem to be working do they?" Helga yelled in anger and hurt.

Arnold again clung to her hand and placed his other hand on her forehead to soothe her.

She smiled very crookedly and closed her eyes. _oh what horrible circumstances have brought my love and me back together..._

The doctor informed helga and her mother that he would be back every two hours over the next 48 hours and that Helga was welcome to have visitors as long as they come during specific hours.

Miriam, a little more coherent now, told Helga she would inform the school that she would not be in for awhile. They did not know how long she would out of school for at this stage.

"Did you want someone to stay with you?" The Doctor asked. "You can have someone stay with you overnight if you wish."

Helga looked at her Mother. Miriam smiled and said "off course Ill stay with you."

Helga shook her head. "No I was going to tell you to go home." "I'll see you tomorrow."

Miriam looked extremely rejected.

"Oh well okay Helga." "B probably needs to know anyway." She kissed her daughter on the cheek and slunk away.

Arnold then asked. "Did you want me to stay with you?"

Helga felt hot and sweaty, she did not know if that was the antibiotics, the infections or the rush of adrenaline from her darling wanting to look after her ... yet again.

Helga did not say anything. She only nodded her head and pulled his hand in so it touched her leg.

"Okay I'll stay" He said with a warm smile.

_Thank you thank you thank you, sad days of despair are greeted with perfection and beauty. My love, my saving grace oh you are an angel Arnold..._

**_"I wish i could save you, i wish i could say to you  
I'm not going nowhere, I wish i could say to you, its gonna be alright..._**

**_But it wouldnt be alright because nothing will ever be the same with those brutal attacks buried in her memory._**

* * *

**_TBC_**

**The italic writing are Helgas thoughts.**

**The dark italic is a chorus from Kelly Clarksons "Save you" **

**Sweeter chapter and a possible fresh start for Arnold and Helga.**

**Let me know if you want me to continue but I am away from the weekend onwards for two weeks with my fiance as its almost springtime here and we are heading to Sydney WHOOP WHOOP thats Australia people!**

**Mwha **

**Katie -)**


	3. Broken but in love

**Nobodys Home**

_"Thats where she lies broken inside"_

_Helga Pataki is fifteen years old and in High school. She seems to be coping with her break up with Arnold after their heated arguments became too much for him to bare. On her way home one day from school however, she is approached by two horrid bullies who commit a horrid crime, one that she will never forget. How will it leave her as she grows into a young woman? Who will she tell and can her friends and most of all Arnold help her through it?_

* * *

Another dark fic from the Ketelight files. This time I am equipped with some more H.A knowledge thanks to reading some stunning fanfiction on here and watchign some youtube episodes. I never knew about Arnolds parents that well nor did I know about the minor characters either so watching some episodes was really good. This fic is rated M due to sexual violence and other stuff but that is how I write, I also had an Anime based fic like this and it got some lovely reviews and uh wow 14 reviews for two chapters. I must be doing something right.

**Chapter two**

**"Broken inside?"**

The morning sun started to rise over Hill-Wood. The street lights were off, the paper boys were doing their bike rounds before school and people were rising out of bed to face the day. Meanwhile Helga lay in a hospital bed asleep, while Arnold slumped beside her on a chair rubbed his eyes and yawned.

He checked his watch. "7am" He said with another yawn.

He looked over to see Helga sleeping soundly. There was still an I.V drip in her hand and overnight another bag of fluid had been placed by her bed and was entered intravenously.

When the doctor came in to check on her, Arnold kept his eyes closed. He knew that the intern had revealed way too much yesterday so he had to play it cool today but he was desperate for more information. He knew Helga's parents all too well from when they dated. They had dated since age 13 when they officially got together but Helga had been a lot nicer to him when they were in sixth grade and started to hang out more. He missed those times. Life was so much more simpler but he knew Bob and Miriam did not notice Helga much at all. Bob often referred to her as Olga, the older and supposed prettier sister with the wonderful personality and sparkle in her eye. She had since moved away but kept coming home to show off how well she was doing. Olga did not seem to see Helga sliding through the cracks unnoticed and yet she would ask her why Helga scowled at her so many times...

He figured that Miriam and Bob would be in to visit her today and he hoped Bob would foot the hospital bill including the antibiotics and treatment she will need after this.

So in came the doctor, a different one with curly black hair and dark eyes. He checked her pulse while she slept and asked a nurse to take some more blood tests, he would also need a urine sample again. The anitbiotics appeared to be working by the way he was talking to the nurse.

"Shes been pretty lucky." "Compared to the others." "There's no sign of any STI" he said to the nurse who was writing down notes on her clip board.

Arnold kept his eyes closed as to not appear like he was listening.

"Have they contacted the gang of thugs who did this?" The nurse asked.

The doctor paused and sighed. "Im not sure, I know they had taken two young men into custody but they aren't saying anything." He then sighed again. "Dammit no doubt the police will be in contact with us again." "I doubt her parents will be much help either." "The girl didnt even want her mother to stay with her apparently."

Arnold felt slightly angered and flinched at those comments but he kept up the act of sleepiness.

"Uh who is the blonde boy with her?" The young nurse asked.

"A friend of hers." "Martin told us yesterday that she wanted him here, and wanted him to know everything." "I figure they must be dating or something?" "Anyway its not our place to say."

"When she wakes can you take her bloods, a urine sample and we had better get the orderly to get her something to eat."

"Okay Dr Moore" She replied and they both walked out.

Arnold then opened his eyes and stood over helga. He stroked her hair. It was still tied back and her skin was very pale.

She had been given some morphine late last night for sleep and pain relief. Arnold hoped it would stop the nightmare from seeping into her dream.

Suddenly she flinched and coughed.

"Helga?" Arnold gently spoke.

"Yeah?" She replied in a husky voice.

Her eyes caught his face, _oh sweet prince your beautiful green eyes shining like emeralds, how sweet you were to spend the night with me..._

"Has anyone been in yet?" "Miriam or pheebs?" she asked.

"No not yet but its only 7:30am." He replied.

"Criminy." "Ill go back to sleep then." She yawned.

"Well Im glad the pain relief helped you sleep." Arnold smiled.

"Yeah I was out like a log." "Anyway you look wrecked football head." She said with a half smile.

Arnold yawned. "Well I could use the bathroom."

"So go already." She replied. "I aint going anywhere." She started to feel a sore again.

"Could you ask a nurse to come in?" "Before you go?"

"Sure Helga." Arnold said, walking out of the room.

When Arnold was gone for ten whole minutes, Helga waited for a nurse and blinked back tears.

_"Noone cares, I feel completely rejected. I was not wanted, I was violated by dirty evil thugs with devils horns and bloodshot eyes. The only person who care is HIM yes Arnold, why does he care? Does this mean he will want to love me again? can he love me? I cant even love me, I am damaged unwanted mess"_

Her thoughts were cut short when the little nurse came in.

"How are you hon?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Sore" Helga replied quietly.

"Oh well I'll get the doctor to chart you some Vicodin but I need to take your bloods and get a urine sample from you."

Helga sighed. She held out her arm and said "If you must."

The nurse laughed a bit. "You know you have a lot of spunk on you for someone who..." she then went quiet and placed the needle into Helgas vein.

Helga did not wince when the blood was taken or reply to what the nurse had said.

"Let me change your catheter and ill take a sample. You should be able to use the bathroom on your own today."

"Good." Helga replied.

"Now Ill just take your blood pressure and then we'll be done." she said, wrapping the velcro around her arm.

"Fantastic 100/80."

Helga looked downcast at the floor and asked if she was carrying any infections.

"You will need to talk to the doctor when comes round again hon but going by last nights results its looking very good for you."

Helga felt a wave of relief was over her.

"Can I have some breakfast?"

The nurse nodded and requested an orderly come in.

Arnold then returned and asked how Helga was doing.

"Well everything is good so far." The nurse replied with a smile.

"Do you want us to contact your parents?"

Helga shook her head. "No." "If they want to visit then they will." she said sternly.

"Well okay then dear." "would you like some toast and jam or cereal?"

"Cereal thanks." "anything I dont care." Helga replied.

"And you young man?" the nurse smiled.

"Ah the same, it doesnt matter" "And a coffee please."

"Yeah two coffees." Helga added.

The nurse chuckled. "Okay then."

Once they had eaten something, Arnold checked his phone and found three texts from Gerald and one from Phoebe.

"Oh good, Gerald and Phoebe are going to visit during their free study period."

Helga lay back down on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Well I might try and rest until they come."

"Okay I'll uh go and get some clothes for you if you like and I need a change."

_"Oh how I wish I could take you home with me Helga and wash you and hug you."_

"That would be great." Helga replied. "Dont take all day." "Its boring here ya know."

Arnold just smiled. "Whatever you say Helga."

He then spun around and told her that Wolfgang and Ludwig were in police custody.

Helga perked up. "Really?"

"Well they said two guys so I assumed it was them because of Wolfgang being named." Arnold explained.  
Helgas lips curled in anger. "I hate hate hate them." "all of them."

Arnold wanted to walk toward her and cup her face.

Helga just turned her face away and said she needed time alone.

"I'll go get your clothes Helga."

Helga waved her free hand in acknowledgement as Arnold walked off.

She lay on her side and felt the sting between her legs coming back.

The Vicodin was taking a while to kick in.

Tears fell from her eyes as she was able to cry properly now she was alone. There was no way she would cry coherently in front of Arnold unless off course they started dating which she doubted being so beaten up and violated. He felt sorry for that is why he was doing this, little did she know though that he had resumed all old feeling for her and wanted to scoop her up and put her in a nice warm bath then place her in his bed and hold her until they both fell asleep in each others arms peacefully...

* * *

When Arnold came back, he had a small bag of Helgas clothes and had changed his.

"Gerald." He welcomed his best friend with a thumb shake and Phoebe was sitting by Helga with a take away cappuccino.

"Thanks pheebs." Helga said sipping on her drink. "The coffee her is shit."

"Im just glad you are doing better Helga and I'm so sorry I did not walk home with you." she started to weep.

"Oh for fucks sake Phoebe you cant blame yourself for what happened to me."

"Yes I know but I didn't have to go home with Gerald." she wept.

Gerald came over to his girlfriend and held her close. "Helgas right honey."

Helga looked at Gerald and blushed. She did not know what he thought of her, he knew what happened, the whole school would have known by now. Worse her sister Olga would have been notified.

Gerlad placed a hand on Helgas and told her that he does not blame her. "There is no judgement her ok?" "I know we haven't always been cool with each other but you know, Pheobe is your best friend and Arnolds my man." "I'm sorry it happened Helga, honest."

Helga just nodded her head and smiled a very small smile. "Yeah okay Gerald."

"AHHHH MY BABY SISTER."

Everyone including Phoebe groaned as Olga pataki rushed into the hospital crying her eyes out and yelling like a maniac, anyone would think she had been assaulted.

"I..."I just cannot even..." "How could this happen to you?" "My little biddy sister" she wept on helgas chest.

"Get off me Olga" Helga sighed.

"Sorry." Olga replied and stood up wiping her eyes.

"Its just so horrible." "Those nasty men." 'we must catch them, I will catch them." She stated.

Arnold and Gerald both rolled their eyes.

"Ah forgive me Olga but I don't think this is something you would be able to accomplish." Phoebe said.

Olga just ignored Helgas friend like she always did and kissed her sister on the head.

"Dear little sister, so fragile and innocent." she blubbered.

"Hey Im not five years old" "Criminy Im almost sixteen." Helga growled.

Olga placed a hand on her mouth. "Oh, oh sorry Helga weren't you 13 last time I saw you?" she scratched her cheek.

Arnold was getting angry and stood behind Olga with his arms folded.

"Look Olga, Helga is not a little child, she is a strong capable young woman and she has her friends."

Helga wanted to grab Arnold and pull him in for a passionate kiss but she just nodded and told Olga "What he said."

"Oh you're Helgas little boyfriend" "Where were you?" "why did you not save her?" Olga cried.

"Hey hey" "This is not Arnolds fault." Gerald said, very angry at Olga.

"Look, we weren't dating when this happened." Arnold explained.

"Olga" Helga scowled. "This is all none of your freakin business so piss off."

"How can you say that little baby sister?" "I love you."

Helga rolled her eyes and felt the vicodin kick in.

"Well at least the pain in my body has gone but you're still here and you are a big fat pain now shove it or Ill get the doctor to kick you out."

Olga fell to her knees and cried and cried.

Just then Helgas parents came in.

The placed their hands on Olga.

"Its horrible isnt it?" Miriam said as she welled up.

"She aint crying for Helga." Gerald grunted.

"I hate to say it." Phoebe said, "But she is only crying for herself."

Bob looked at Helga then at Olga.

"What are all you kids doing here?" "This is Pataki business." he said folding his arms.

"No bob I want them here." Helga replied.

"Oh yeah?" "Well I'm paying for this hospital stay of yours so I say what goes."

Gerald and Phoebe looked at each other and decided it was best to leave.

"I'll call you helga, let me know as soon as you get out of hospital."

Helga really did not want them to leave. "Uh okay." She said sadly.

Arnold, however was not going anywhere.

"Alfred you can clear off." Bob ordered.

Arnold shook his head defiantly.

"Im not going anywhere Mr Pataki."

Olga hugged her father. "Daddy its so mean." "Those men raped her eight times." "I cant even..." "AGGGGHHHH"

Naturally Olga was looking for solace in her fathers arms which she received when Bob wrapped his long arms around his eldest daughter.

Miriam sat by her daughters side. Helga felt like crying but she let her tears fall inside and her heart rip a little more.

_"Arnold, how brave you are. Please stay strong and defiant against my brutish horrid father oh how he does not deserve the term father. My mom and sister are driving me insane, can i take this? please please please stay my love."_

"Helga we will catch these shit heads." Bob grunted. "The police are on it." "No one messes with the Pataki's and gets away with it."

"They already did Dad." Helga said, she inadvertently let a tear slip down her cheek.

"Oh sweetheart." Miriam clasped her hand and kissed it. "I'll stay with you."

Helga forced a smile, at least her Mother was trying. She made sure however that Arnold was still standing beside her in the corner of her eye.

"I dont want Arnold to go." Helga said.

"Then Im staying." Arnold replied folding his arms.

Olga wept into Bobs chest.

"Come on Olga lets go to the cafe and talk." "We'll find a way to catch these scumbags."

He glared at Arnold as he walked off with Olga.

Arnold shook his head in disgust.

The doctor then came in and asked to speak to Miriam.

"Hey why cant I be in the loop?" Helga asked.

"Unfortunately you are still a minor, its up to your mother." The doctor replied.

Helga looked at Mother. "Mom please?"

Miriam nodded. "Yeah she can know."

"What about him?" The doctor looked over at Arnold.

"Oh its okay I can wait outside." he said.

"No." "He can stay too." "If Helga wants." Miriam smiled.

Helga was pleasantly surprised.

"Thanks Mom." Helga smiled genuinely.

_"Maybe Miriam does love me?" _

_"_Well the blood work is back and there are no multiple infections anymore, we got rid of them." "You're also still showing no signs of pregnancy." "We wont know fully for another week though but its looking unlikely, also your urine sample was clean for yeast infections."

Helga breathed a heavy sigh of relief and Miriam cried happily.

Arnold was more relieved than he let on.

"There is however the laceration on your vulva that needs attention." "We will need to stitch that up today before it gets any worse."

"You will also notice bleeding from your rectum for the next couple of weeks so we suggest sanitary pads until the bleeding stops."

Helga went bright red and started shaking. She was so embarrassed, no wonder the doctor was being cautious about telling her this and Arnold being around to listen, heck she was surprised he had not ran a mile now.

Miriam placed her hand on her daughters arm. "Its okay." "I'll get what you need and make sure you're looked after."

Helga wiped her nose, as the tears were making her sniffle. "Okay."

"Now as for the stitches, we can do it under local anesthetic so you will be awake." "the procedure wont be any longer than 20 minutes then we recommend a shower in the cubicle next to you." "We will then keep you in for the next three days and hopefully you will be able to leave by Wednesday." (she was admitted on a Friday)

Helga scarcely took it all in but managed to comprehend what the doctor was saying. She worried about the stitching and the anesthetic but held her tears back and kept wiping her nose.

"Do you want me to wait with you until your surgery?" Miriam asked.

"No Mom go and tell Bob and Olga, they will want to know probably." she said negatively.

"Off course they will Helga honey." "I'll go and speak to them."

"Oh and please don't tell Olga about the bleeding and pads, she will blab it all over the place."

Arnold nodded in agreement. Olga did tell the entire class in fourth grade that she used to wet the bed, imagine how she would be with this information?

"Uh okay then Helga but Im telling her about the laceration, she wants to know as much as possible."

Helga narrowed her eyes. "Fine."

Miriam was confused but then again she often was depending on her state, whether she was drunk or not.

When Miriam had gone Helga sighed and lay against her pillow.

"I want to punch Olga in the face." She grumbled.

Arnold sat on the chair next to her and agreed. "Yeah, she is well..."

Helga looked over at Arnold. "She's horrible." "A faker who is using my own pain to get attention."

She then looked at Arnold in intense embarrassment.

"Uh about what the doctor said..." She began.

"Dont worry Helga, I wont tell anyone." "As far as Im concerned its nothing to worry about anyway, I just feel bad you have to go through this."

_"Oh I knew you would kind and considerate my darling" "Take me in your arms and run out of here with me while I close my eyes and feel your heartbeat."_

"Well thanks" Helga replied.

"Do you want me to stay until your procedure is done?" he asked.

"Yeah but go and eat something." "I'll let you know or the doctors will or something." Helga said casually. Still trying to be brave.

"Uh okay." "I wont be gone long." "My grandparents know but they don't know the full story."

Helga knew people would be wandering where Arnold was.

"Yeah sure Arnold." "Most people know."

Arnold nodded. He also tried not to say too much about what happened. Helga sure wouldn't appreciate it.

* * *

When Arnold returned from his grandparents, Helga was in the surgical ward.

Miriam was waiting outside and Bob and Olga had gone home.

"Hey Mrs Pataki." "When did Helga go in?"

Miriam held her hands together and shook a little nervously.

"She has only been gone about ten minutes." "Bob and Olga went home." "I'll keep them updated."

"Okay." Arnold replied, He placed his hands in his pockets and pulled out a gold locket, it was the one he found in Helgas room when they were dating.

It had a picture of them at 13 holding hands.

"Oh that looks nice." Miriam said, glancing at the gold heart shaped piece of jewellery.

"Yeah it was Helgas, she kind of gave it to me."

"That's so sweet and you still have it." Miriam said with a warm smile.

_"She must be sober". "Why cant she always be like this." _Arnold thought.

"Yeah I'll always keep this." "She was my first real girlfriend." He replied.

Just then helga was wheeled out and placed back in the room with another IV drip and saline bag attached.

Her eyes were droopy and she was feeling a bit groggy.

"Everything went well." The doctor replied. "She has morphine which can be topped up very slowly with this button here." He showed Miriam and told her Helga could press it.

"She will feel dozy and when she has a shower, she will need to keep this drip in and sit on a chair." "She will need help."

In a dazed and relaxed state Helga blurted out. "I want Arnold to shower me."

Arnolds eyes widened. _"wow, that sounds...wow." _

"Are you sure honey?" Miriam asked.

"Yes Mom its not like I'm a virgin is it" she laughed. That was a low joke and stung Miriam but Helga was not completely lucid at the moment.

"Uh well if its what you want?" Miriam wiped her eyes and told Arnold to help Helga out of the bed.

"Her clothes are over there." Arnold said, pointing to the jeans and pink t shirt on the side of the bed.

Miriam grabbed Helga's clothes and had got a pad for her to wear.

"Take me in Arnold." Helga smiled, holding her free arm out.

She had a dizzy smile across her face and her eyes were giving him that look that he was all too familiar with. This look said. "I want you." "I love you."

Arnold did not know if this was her subconscious or just the morphine but he did not care at this point.

"Okay Helga." He helped her to the shower and then shut the bathroom door.

Removing her bath robe, he saw her naked body. There were marks on her legs and arms. Her hair was long and stringy and he was fascinated with her breasts but then again he was a teenage guy and they had done it before not long before they broke up so he wasn't all that embarrassed and helga was acting like everything was fine and dandy.

Holding Helgas waist her set her down in the chair and switched the warm water on.

Helga smiled as the water hit her body and the beads dripped down her skin.

There was a soap dispenser by the shower nozzle, so Arnold squeezed some out and lathered it up in his arms.

He figured he needed to remove his shirt to do this, not wanting to wet his clothes.

Helga could see his toned body with his jeans clinging to his waist.

"You look delicious." She giggled.

Arnold blushed and washed her back and arms, then her legs.

Some blood did trickle out and Helga just said "Whoops."

He then gulped and started washing her breasts.

Helga moaned and smiled. "hmmmm" "This is the best I've felt all week Arnold." "Oh Arnold."

Arnold started sweating and feeling extremely lustful but there wasn't much he could do about it. Helga was in no fit state for anything nor was she even aware of what was going on.

When he had finished washing her, he reached for a towel and helga held her hand out to his chest.

"Your so toned." "I love it."

"Im glad." Arnold smiled.

"Your beautiful, why did you choose me?" She asked as he started drying her arms.

"I knew you loved me Helga." "More than anyone and I...well I still do...I really like and care and uh."

"Kiss me." Helga whispered.

Arnold raised an eye brow.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." "Please."

Arnold leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss felt like it did when they were dating.

_"Helga I dont care if you get jealous, you can yell and punch any girl you want, Ill back you up, just stay with me." "I love you."_

The kiss lasted an awfully long time.

Arnold did worry that the morphine would wear off and she would start hurting again and then kick him out of the bathroom so he pressed the button to top up the morphine mainly to keep the pain away and because she was so nice and loving like this.

"Arnold, I am tired." "Please help me get dressed." "Then..." She started to giggle.

Arnold wiped her down and helped place her underwear and a pad on.

"Then what sweetie?" He bravely asked.

"Then lay with me, on the bed." "The nurses can suck it."

There was nothing arnold wanted more than to clutch on to helga but he was worried she would wake up in the morning and be groggy angry and again, kick him off the bed.

He saw the pleading look in Helga's eyes. How could he say no?

"Okay Helga." "Whatever you say." He lifted her arms up and tried to put her shirt on around the drip but only managed to put one sleeve on. Once her blue jeans were on, he led her back to bed and she used her free hand to pull the covers up.

"Come lie next to me darling." "Like we used to." She smiled invitingly.

Arnold slowly slipped in next to her while she lay on her good side that did not have the drip in.

Arnold held her stomach and closed his eyes...

He whispered the words. "I love you." as helga closed her eyes.

When Arnold finally fell asleep, Helga woke up, it was very early in the morning, the clock read 3:30am. She was coherent by now but felt two arms grasping her. she noticed her hair was wet and her clothes were on, well her t shirt was half on.

"Arnold is hugging me." "This is amazing." She whispered.

"I love you Arnold." She said in a perfectly lucid state.

Arnold held her tighter and opened his eyes.

He whispered again. "I love you too Helga."

* * *

TBC

Oh wow what a sugary ending.

But now they both know how they feel and since i am going away i did not want to end it just with arnold whispering "i love you."

So yeah, where to from here?

Should I continue or make this the final chapter...


	4. I who have nothing

**Nobodys Home**

_"Thats where she lies broken inside"_

_Helga Pataki is fifteen years old and in High school. She seems to be coping with her break up with Arnold after their heated arguments became too much for him to bare. On her way home one day from school however, she is approached by two horrid bullies who commit a horrid crime, one that she will never forget. How will it leave her as she grows into a young woman? Who will she tell and can her friends and most of all Arnold help her through it?_

* * *

Wow okay I will continue with this fic. Thank you people for your support. Before I go away (yay holiday) I will try my very best to throw two chapters at you guys, so chapter four and five are coming up. Then a two week hiatus but ill think of some more great ideas to add to this wonderful story which is starting to grow on me. Perhaps that is what happens in the Hey Arnold fan land or something.

**Chapter four**

**"I who have nothing."  
**

Three days and two nights had passed since Helga and Arnold held eachother close that night, after her little procedure.  
For now, both of them focused on nothing else in their minds but that hug and those three words, "I love you." Best of all it kept Helga's mind free from the monsters that would soon come back to haunt her from that frightful night.

On the way home from the Hosptial Olga drove while Arnold sat in the back seat next to helga. He gently held her hand and she smiled awkwardly at him.

Neither of them really knew what was going on or how their relationship would resume. Could they love each other as friends, or become more than friends again? _Oh my sweet darling, promise me you will stay." "I need your thoughts to occupy my days ahead while I lay in bed contemplating going back to school, facing the world again and worst of all being amidst my family." _Helga was immediately snapped out of her thoughts when the car came to a halt outside the pataki household.

"We're home Baby sister." Olga announced, stepping out of the car.

"Ill get her stuff." Arnold offered, while Olga led Helga slowly in the house.

"Its alright Olga I can walk on my own you know." Helga snarled, letting go of her big sisters hand.

Olga felt crushed. "But Helga." "You're uh bleeding and everything, surely you need some help with that?" "In the bathroom and oh I thought it would be much better if I showered you until you felt ready to do it yourself." she put her hand on her heart and swore an oath as her big sister to make sure she would be right as rain in two weeks and ready for school.

Helga rolled her eyes and entered the house.

"We'll see about that one." Helga grunted and headed upstairs. She then felt an arm around her waist. It was Arnold, dear sweet loveable Arnold helping her into her bedroom.

Helga noticed Olga had changed her bed spread and duvet, and her pillow were fluffy and pink. There was a giant pink teddy bear in the middle of the double bed and a heart shaped mini pillow next to a funshine care bear toy.

"What the hell is this?" Helga held her hands up in confusion.

"Do you like it baby sister?"

"Do I like it?" "It looks like a care bear threw up in here for criminys sake."

Arnold suppressed a chuckle.

Olga started to cry again and sunk to her knees. "Oh my dear little sister, please give it a chance."

"Fine, I dont care I just need to sleep anyway and possibly use the bathroom ON MY OWN." she stated.

"But the doctor said no." Olga replied.

"Screw what they said, I am fine to use the bath room and take care of myself." "They said the stitches were uh whats the word?"

"Dis-solvable." Arnold replied. Hegla smiled at Arnold. "Yeah what he said."

"Well okay." Olga said with a trembling bottom lip.

"i know Olga." Arnold said with a smile. "Why dont you go and prepare something for Helga to eat." "Hospital food isn't that great."

"Oh splendid Idea Arnold." The tall blonde wrapped her arms around Arnold and then hurried down the stairs.

When Helga had changed her pad and her clothes into her night gown and slippers, she entered her room again and asked where her annoying sister had got to.

"She's making you some lunch." Arnold replied. He then took her hand and lifted the duvet so she could get into bed.

Helga longed to ask him to join her in bed for a cuddle, but she refrained and Arnold looked uncomfortable as it was.

What was on his mind.

"Helga." Arnold said, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah." She yawned.

"About that night when we uh.."

"When we lay together after you gave me a shower ill never forget?" she smirked. "Yeah what about it?"

_"Oh wow she remembered that, hmmm interesting and so cool, maybe I'll get to do it again?" _

"Well how do you feel about...uh us?" he asked, looking at her straight in the eyes. Beautiful green eyes that sparkled just for her.

Helga blushed. "Well uh its complicated." "You and me, and if I remember rightly Arnoldo you did breakup with me before this happened."

Arnold gave helga sheepish look. "Sorry Helga, I shouldn't have let our relationship end because of your attitude towards a few girls in class."

Helga sat up and narrowed her eyes.

"My attitude?" "Oh is that how you see me?"

"What Helga no...I"

"Forget it Arnold." Helga snapped. "Ive been through enough as it is." "You helped me, now you can go back and find someone else to help." "Maybe another girl is in distress somewhere?" she had her arms folded and you could tell tears were welling up behind her eyes.

"I dont think you are making much sense Helga." "I told you...I loved you." He said quietly.

"We all say things in the heat of the moment bucko." "Besides, you want to start making out with me or something?" "I cant get all touchy feely just yet, Criminy did you forget I was raped, more than once?"

Arnold was puzzled and a little hurt.

"Helga I would never expect you to want anything intimate just yet." "I thought we could take it slow?"

"Slow huh?" "Well when you finished with me, I thought that was pretty damn fast."

"Helga I don't understand what you're saying." "I think you need to lay down."

"I am laying down Doi" She growled.

"Where is the medication the doctor gave you, to help you sleep and settle your nerves?" Arnold asked, looking her bag.

"Oh I see you wanna soften me up, knock me out and act like nothing ever happened well I got news for you" "That is not how Helga G Pataki rolls."

Just the Olga came in with a bowl of hot soup on a tray and a glass of juice.

"Here you go baby sister, Ill put your bottle of sleep medication beside your desk, so you can help yourself."

Helga glared at both Arnold and Olga.

"Get out now both of you." "I dont want soup or pills or any of your phoney charity."

Olga could feel tears well up in her eyes and her neatly pressed white shirt was starting to stain with tears falling past her neck.

Arnold suggested he and Olga leave for now.

"Helga I don't know whats wrong but I am here to help." "Id better get to school anyway."

"Yeah yeah football head, go to school already." She said turning over in bed and snuggling up to sleep.

"I'm here if you need me Helga and Mommy and Daddy will be home soon too."

"Mommy and Daddy." Helga scoffed before closing her eyes. "Go away Olga."

Both Arnold and Helgas older sister slowly walked away.

Arnold felt rejected and a bit of a fool. Had Helga just done to him what he did to her? or was it just her pain and fear talking?

He would not know for the next two weeks what it was, not until Helga returned to school...

* * *

That night Helga started another fight up with Olga who had taken some of her away.

"Where do you put my Amy wine house CD?" she demanded.

"Oh Sis, that music is terribly dark" Olga shook her head displeased.

She pulled out an Enya CD and a collection music from the 1980s when she grew up.

"Here, listen to these, they are so much more upbeat and relaxing."

Helga starred blankly at her sister and folded her arms.

"You think Ill feel better listening to uh...Tiffany?" "Oh and whose this...? "The Go Go's?" "I aint even heard of them." She yelled.

"Oh their ever so fun." "Look Cyndi lauper girls just wanna have fun." "Ah my friends and I danced to that song for hours in middle school." She said filled with nostalgic bliss.

"Well good for you but I'm not interested."

"what about Enya?" "She is very soothing." Olga replied. Then it got worse as Olga started to sing.

"Who can say where your heart sighs, as your love dies...only time  
And who can say where the..."

"STOP IT" Helga screeched, using up any reserve of energy she had left.

Olga froze.

Helga pointed to the door.

"Let me know when Mom's home would ya?" "until then go away and let me sleep."

Olga started wailing and ran out of the room.

"Criminy she is driving me crazy." Helga muttered, trying to sleep.

She noticed the bottle of sleeping pills and decided to take two to help her block out where she was and what had happened.

Her eyes fell very quickly and she was in a dream by no time, but this was not a nice dream, it was vivid and spoke to her letting her see what could be and what had been

**"I who have nothing."**

_Helga found herself walking down the street past Chez Paris, she was dressed as cecile only this time she was fifteen and her boobs stuck out.  
"Well okay." "This is cool" She said to herself.  
_

_Suddenly she heard a set of violins from out of nowhere play..._

_"I, I who have nothing." A voice sang. Helga went in search of this voice._

_She ran up and down the lonely street, passed the restaurant and as she ran, she saw him..._

_"Arnold" She yelped. He was feeding Lila some of his banoffi pie while she pressed her lips happily against the dessert. They were beautifully dressed and using their free hands to hold each others legs, and rub them against each other._

_"I who have no one." "Adore you and want you so..." The voice sang even louder.  
"Im just a nobody with nothing to give you but ooooh I LOVE YOU."  
_

_Helga wept outside the restaurant as the words from the singing voice rang in her ear. They were about her feelings for Arnold._

_Still she dragged her feet passed the restaurant in search of the singer who sang this sad song about her so well._

_"Beleive me, dear when I say." "That she can give you the world but she'll never love you the way." "I love you."_

_Helga knelt to the floor and cried out. "Hello?"_

_Then an older taller version of helga in a red sequined gown came up to her, she held a microphone in her hand._

_Placing it against her mouth she sang._

_"She can take you any place she wants, to fancy clubs and restaurants...but i can only watch you with my nose pressed up against the window pane..."_

_Helga was then back at the restaurant as rain started to fall and she noticed her hands were pressed against the glass of the restaurant window..._

_singing older Helga stood beside her and finished the song..._

_"Oh I, I who have nothing, I, I who have noone must watch you, go dancing by...Draped in the arms of somebody else when darling its I_

_"Who loves you."_

_Helga fell to the ground as lila and Arnold danced down the street, Lila wore a sapphire gown and Arnold a tuxedo._

_Their hair blew in the wind and they did not notice the rain..._

_"I love you." Helga sang "I loooove you."_

* * *

"AHHHH"

Just then she woke up

Wiping beads of sweat off her forehead she sighed and thanked the heavens above it was only a dream.

Weeping on her pillow she mumbled. "I love you Arnold."

TBC

* * *

Well well well, thats chapter five.

The next one is a good chappie I promise xoxoxo


	5. The good ones are hard to find

**Nobodys Home**

_"Thats where she lies broken inside"_

_Helga Pataki is fifteen years old and in High school. She seems to be coping with her break up with Arnold after their heated arguments became too much for him to bare. On her way home one day from school however, she is approached by two horrid bullies who commit a horrid crime, one that she will never forget. How will it leave her as she grows into a young woman? Who will she tell and can her friends and most of all Arnold help her through it?_

* * *

Wow okay I will continue with this fic. Thank you people for your support. Before I go away (yay holiday) I will try my very best to throw two chapters at you guys, so chapter four and five are coming up. Then a two week hiatus but ill think of some more great ideas to add to this wonderful story which is starting to grow on me. This is for you Conor and my dear cousin JC rose who is going through hell right now, I hope you get inspired to finish your awesome fic by reading this. Love you *mwah*

**Chapter five**

**A good heart/Fallen from grace  
**

Helga woke up and slid out of bed. She made sure her dad had gone for the day. The truth is, he did not know how to act around her after what happened. Part of him thought it was her fault for walking home alone. Miriam had been a lot kinder though and had definetly had more times of being sober than that of being drunk or tipsy.

Helga stretched her arms out and could hear the blender downstairs.

"Miriam let that be a fruit only smoothie" She sighed.

Looking at her phone, she checked her calender and swiped it to the date. She had been home an entire week and had not spoken to Arnold since she yelled at him. Naturally she felt terrible and had been writing in her journal as there was nothing else to do. She had her meals upstairs and Olga was always attempting to help but it was more of a hindrance, but if she became offended by her then Olga would cry or moan and then Bob would tell Helga to be thankful for the support she has. Helga despised her father for his actions toward her and the trauma she went through, had this been Olga he would have not only paid a lawyer and a private investigator to find and prosecute these pigs who defiled her, he would have made sure Olga had anything and everything she wanted, instead he would say rather halfheartedly "The police are handling it".

Helga could not get that dream out of her head, it was reoccurring. It was better than being raped in her nightmares which would take her right back to the cold steel table and sticky tape that ripped against her skin when it was removed. She could still feel the soreness but the stitches had dissolved.

Grabbing her pink journal and finding a tall blue pen she started to write...

_Journal  
Its been seven nights and this dream, oh this dream of having nothing but love, how it plagues my fragile mind every night. Is it my subconscious telling me something about my ongoing fear and jealousy of Arnold and his long lust for Lila? Could it be my chemical induced deep sleep dreaming I cannot escape from? how the thoughts swirl in my mind and consume me during my sleep state. I want to run but everywhere I go, the stone cold concrete is hit by rain, my hair is long and I am wearing that pink striped get up that Cecile wore_ _six years ago_. _  
Arnold knows I was but a desperate little girl, inamoured by his cornflour hair and emerald eyes. His soft hand touching mine as we ate and laughed about my silly little plot to get him to notice me yet maintain my reputation as a cold hearted coward_. _How I am plagued with guilt over shunning him, pushing him away when all he wanted to do was help me and oh that night, that one night before the horrid day he broke up with me and took my love away, we made passionate love and I was not aware of the foul and shocking events that would taint me for life merely days later_. _I am battling with two demons_. _Consumed through the day with the damage inflicted upon my body, the bruised arms, the forced intercourse that ripped me in two and the bleeding that trickles from me, reminding me that yes, I Helga G Pataki was not only violated but thrown against a cold hard surface and mocked, slapped and forced to endure such physical and emotional pain__, oh and then at night my dream haunt me with image of Arnold, the beautiful man that he is, sitting cosy with Lila, the red head with the devils eyes, burning a hole through my heart and making their way into Arnolds pure soul. I am unsure of where to go and what to do. Must I continue on this downward spiral? or will there ever be hope of a new beginning_?_ Miriam assures me that there is always hope, for a mother she has shown herself to aspire to such a task, no longer is Olga her golden girl_, _perhaps she never was as important as she was to Bob, the neanderthal and uncaring oaf_ whose _heart does not beat like that of a man who cares, a man like Arnold, oh Arnold...How I long for thee_

_My hands ache, my fingers are cold and my tears are drying on my skin. Nobody is home and yet everyone is downstairs having dinner, as though life carries on and resumes... _

_So I start my journey all over again, as a little girl lost, in a wilderness of evil men with cruel intentions and dark actions and a body filled with physical scars and mental anguish that no chemical can soften, not forever at least. If there is anyone above me, hear my call and hear my prayer, let there be a way out of this nightmare for I cannot live in this world if my only hope is to avoid memories of that horrid night when every rainfall will remind me of that horrid pounding against the tin shed where those creatures had their way with me, how every smell and scent of sweat will linger in my memory as fresh as it was when it happened and hair, brittle corse and dry chaffed against my woman hood as each horrible beast entered me, getting faster while my screams were suppressed by nothing but duck tape.  
_

_If the only hope I have is to relive the days when Arnold and I were dating then I shall mourn for them as a woman dressed in black standing over a coffin, yet if I think of that blissful night in the hospital, where my love hugged me tight and told me he loved me, then maybe oh just maybe I can push that into my night time dream, forcing Lila and that dreadful singer with the ruby dress, how she looks like me and acts as me in every way yet she is merely a hologram, a vision of what I could and would become if I keep up this cold wall which blocks Arnold from entering. With a scrambled mind and a tortured body my withered being shall attempt reprieve in a dream...I just pray the thoughts are not "I who have nothing."_

* * *

Helga awoke the next morning in floods of tears. Not only had she dreamt the very same dream but this time wolfgang was there dressed in a dark black robe, carrying a scythe. He was her death and he mocked her when she sang, yet the singer seemed to vanish with the song itself when Wolfgang came near. The restaurant shattered and Arnold and Lila danced down the street until they were out of sight, leaving only the massive white orb shining down on them through the night sky and a glowing reminder of what had happened to her, standing in a black velvet robe, with an emaciated face and dark hood. Chasing her he threatened to hack away at her soul, but she defied him and hid in the very place she started, her bedroom. This time her room was filled with old pieces of paper. The paper was torn and smelt of burning. Smoke rose from them and she gasped when she realized they were papers of her mother and fathers obituaries. They had committed suicide due to their daughters selfish act on which she was raped by her own doing, she had a choice. Olga stood in the back ground of the bedroom and pointed her finger at Helga. "This is all your fault sister." She hissed. Wolfgang grinned with power and held Olgas hand. Together they vowed to kill her. Olga pounced on Helga and tore her clothes, Wolfgang pressed his weapon into her and then...She screamed and awoke._  
_

Tears streamed down her face and she began to sob uncontrollably, to far gone to know or care who could hear her.

Olga and Miriam came running in and asked what on earth was going on.

Helga screamed when she saw her older sister and went to hug her mother. Miriam grabbed her as she sobbed into her chest like a small child.

"I..."I...had a nightmare." She wept.

Miriam stroked her daughters long hair and assured her it was just that, a nightmare.

"Perhaps you don't need those nasty pills anymore Helga." Olga said, stepping closer toward her but not too close incase she was pushed away.

Helga looked at Olga. "Would you throw them out please?"

This was the most civil she had been to her older sister since returning from the hospital.

Olga adjusted her white robe and said "Sure."

Opening the draw she picked up the bottle and threw the contents down the toilet and flushed them away...

"Nothing in your dream is real." "I promise nothing like that will ever happen to you again either." Miriam whispered.

"My poor baby."

Helga let her mother hug her. Given what she had been through and the impact the dream had on her, her bravado had to take a back seat.

"Why dont you come downstairs and watch some TV?" Miriam suggested, rocking her back and forth.

Helga looked up at her mother and nodded.

"You'll be there right?" she asked. Something she had never ever done before.

Miriam felt happy tears fill up inside of her. "Off course." She replied.

Olga asked if there was anything she could do.

"Make us some tea Olga that would be great." Miriam suggested.

"Tea off course." Olga beamed and walked downstairs.

For the next few hours Miriam just clutched on to Helga as she watched meaningless television infomercials and reality shows.

Helga did not care what was on nor was she even aware of it. When Bob called, Olga explained that Helga was awake and in the living room with Miriam.

"They are bonding its so sweet." Olga squeaked.

"Really?" "Miriam and the girl?" "are you sure?"

"Yes daddy." "Her name's Helga remember?" she laughed.

"Well make sure neither of them get into trouble okay?" Bob asked.

"Off course Daddy." She replied. "I love you."

"You too Olga." Bob replied, there sounded like there as faint smile in his voice.

As the afternoon approached, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Olga answered.

"Oh hello, who are you?" She asked with a syrup smile.

"I'm Patti." The tall brunette replied. "I'm actually here to see Helga."

Olga raised an eye brow. "Are you her friend or something?"

Patti sighed. "Yes."

"Well I'll have to check with Helga, just a sec."

Olga peered into the livng room and told Helga there was a girl here to see her.

"You mean Pheobe?" Helga lifted herself up to head out to the door.

"Uh no, she is a tall girl, rather large." Olga replied.

Helga just shook her head. "Thanks Olga."

When she opened the door she was a little but surprised to see Patti there.

"Hey Helga."

"Uh..hey." Helga said with a small wave.

Patti noticed Helga was still in her night robe and her hair needed a good brush.

"Mind If I come in?" she asked.

"No be my guest." "We'll go upstairs." Helga said.

Patti observed the room. "What happened in here?" she asked with a befuddled expression.

"Olga happened." Helga sighed sitting on her bed.

"She is strange isnt she?" Patti said with her slow laugh.

"You got that right." Helga replied.

"So is there anything I can...er...well I don't know what I could do but if you need to talk?"

Helga let out a small smile.

"Well you could tell me how many people at school know about my uh...assault?" Helga winced.

"Yeah, most of the school do know, even the seniors." Patti replied.

Helga started to lay down again. "Geez that's just great."

"Actually Helga most of them feel sorry for what happened, they wont laugh at you." "Or else they'll have me to answer to." Patti held up her fists.

Helga nodded her head. "Thanks for that."

Patti and Helga became friends once Helga hit middle school and it was Patti who knew about Helgas feelings for Arnold when she was convinced not to beat her up by the very boy helga was head over heels for. They had a sort of understanding after that

Patti looked at the floor then up at Helga.

"I just can't believe Wolfgang would do that." "Ludwig I'm actually not surprised but Wolfgang, sure she is a bastard but..."

Helga didn't reply she just held back tears. She tried her best not to think about it for now.

"So?" "how is everyone?" She asked.

"Uh well Harold is...Harold." "Your friends are concerned about you." "Even Rhonda's been nice, or at least faking being nice." she grimaced.

"Rhonda wellington Llyod?" Helga tilted her head and raised a brow.

Patti nodded. "The one and only, thank god." "Could you imagine a school full of Rhonda's?"

That made Helga laugh and then Patti chuckled.

"Well I wanted to stop by to see how you were and when you are coming back to school."

Helga bit her lip. "Uh sometime next week." "I wont be able to play sports or anything but I'll be able to study English and art"

"Oh yeah you and you're writing." Patti jokingly mocked.

Helga told her to watch it or she would make her draw her something.

Patti laughed and went to leave before placing a hand on her shoulder.

Helga looked up at her a bit confused.

"Look Helga, there are alot of evil guys out there."

Helga sighed in agreement. "Yeah damn right."

Patti then said something that would sit in Helga's memory for years to come.

"Perhaps you should try being a little nicer to the good ones."

She then turned to leave.

"PATTI?" Helga called.

"You know who I'm talking about Helga, the rest is up to you."

Helga knew what she needed to do.

Getting out her phone she checked for text messages.

There were four from Phoebe about homework and obvious concern for her wellbeing.

"Not now pheebs." Helga swiftly panned over her messages and then looked up Arnolds number.

_"Arnold its me Helga, can you please come round if you're not too busy?" _  
With bated breath she waited until the phone said MESSAGE SENT.

There were no responses. Helga kept checking her phone. Then half an hour later there was a knock at the door.

Helga actually jumped out of bed. She knew that was dangerous given the fact she was still bleeding but she did not care.

This had to be Arnold. "Ill get it." Helga yelled. Briskly walking as fast as she could to the door.

When she opened it, there he stood. Green jacket, tight black shirt and those jeans. His hair blew in the autumn breeze and he had a worried look on his beautiful face.

Helga, still in a bathrobe, let her wavy hair dance around in the breeze as she threw her arms around Arnold.

"Thank you Arnold." She whimpered over his shoulder.

Arnold smiled and hugged her back.

"Does this mean...?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Oh just kiss me football head." And with that she pressed her lips against his and they embraced each other once again...

The night sky took over the early evening as Arnold lay next to Helga in bed that night...Cuddled together, taking the pain away.

For the first time in days, Helga had a soft dream...

* * *

**To be continued**

"I who have nothing." Is based on the song that Hailey Reinhart from American Idol season 8 I think it was?

"I who have nothing." _written by_ Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller,

Nice bit of fluff to end with before I go away.

The next chapters are Back to school, and Halloween party! Arnold and Helga will be the talk of the school but what else is waiting for her?


	6. Back to school and All over the place

**Nobodys Home**

_"Thats where she lies broken inside"_

_Helga Pataki is fifteen years old and in High school. She seems to be coping with her break up with Arnold after their heated arguments became too much for him to bare. On her way home one day from school however, she is approached by two horrid bullies who commit a horrid crime, one that she will never forget. How will it leave her as she grows into a young woman? Who will she tell and can her friends and most of all Arnold help her through it?  
_

* * *

**I am officially back and ready to update.**

**Chapter Six**

**Back to school and all over the place.  
**

* * *

The morning of the new week shone in through the window of Helga's bedroom. She knew Arnold would be at the door waiting to escort her hand in hand.  
Her eyes slowly opened and the nightmares that had faded continued to do so but the attack lingered in her mind as she rose out of bed an headed for the shower. There were no pads needed anymore and she almost felt alright physically aside from the odd bit of soreness whenever she used the bathroom, which for her was the hardest and most embarrassing thing for her. Helga really hoped and prayed that the school would not be abuzz with what Wolfgang and Ludwig did with their new gang to her. As she brushed her hair she then hoped even more that her peers would not pressure her for answers as to who the other girls were, she herself did not know nor did she want to know. This experience had sobered Helga. The once headstrong and ready to pounce on anyone who got in her way young female was more torn and shaken, ripped and trying to place herself back together with sellotape. Arnold was her tape, he was her best friend and confidant and oh how she had apologized for what she said to him in anger. He knew she did not mean it. He sent her little texts with crosses and hearts letting her know how sorry he was for dropping their relationship so swiftly. Even though it might take her awhile to regain his trust, Arnold was happy to wait as he was when he waited for his parents for nine years or how Helga waited for that kiss in the jungle amidst their sun kissed lips and wet clothes at age 10.

Placing a pair of skinny purple jeans underneath a long black cotton top that she placed a glittery belt round her waist with, she looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased to admit she enjoyed what she saw. A confident young woman who was dressed "Nicely" She looked feminine and felt it too. Although she could never replace the past or take away the pain completely, she could learn to hide it well from others and attempt to look good as that annoying but honest classmate of hes Rhonda wellington Llyod always said "It was more important to look good than to feel good." So Helga thought she would give this a try.

When Arnold knocked on the door, Miriam answered with a smile on her face. Her tears could not be hidden and she was trembling. Her body was withdrawing from the alcohol it had been so accustomed to for many years. Since the attack however, Mrs Pataki felt the urge to quit now more than ever. At least she was trying unlike Bob who had squashed what had happened to the lowest part of his inner being, erasing it on the surface but it would sear inside of him for years to come and he would never truly come to terms with it. Even with Wolfgang and Ludwig in the cells awaiting bail which seemed unlikely, Bob would never fully recover from this mentally and would not show it to anyone not even his precious Olga who danced around the house presenting a sweet bravado as though she was the glue that was holding the dysfunctional family together. Arnold knew the truth and he had no time for Olga anymore. He waited with a slight lump in his throat for his girlfriend to come downstairs.

"Is she ready for school?" He asked. His hands were a little shaky.

Miriam reluctantly nodded. "If anything happens please bring her home okay?" "Or call me and I'll get Olga to uh pick her up."

Arnold nodded intently. "Sure thing Mrs Pataki."

"Call me Miriam." She said with a crooked smile.

Helga placed some lip gloss on, as she was not one for flashy lip stick and headed downstairs, with a small pair of studs in her ears and a cross shaped necklace. She held that gold heart with Arnolds picture in her pocket but the picture had been replaced with an older more handsome picture of him.

Arnolds eyes widened as he saw her walk down the stairs.

"Wow you look great." He gaped.

"What did you expect?" She asked, placing her bag over her shoulder.

"Well uh I was not sure to be honest." Arnold wrapped his hand around the back of his neck.

Helga planted a kiss on her boyfriends cheek. "Well this is the new and improved Helga G Pataki." "You got it?" she said with a wink.

"Oh I got it." Arnold replied, taking her hand and walking toward the bus stop.

The breeze of the autumn wind was milder than usual and the leaves were a mix of colors as the two of them walked silently along the city street toward the nearest stop.

Helga looked at Arnold, oh how gorgeous he did indeed appear with his blonde hair, dark blonde like a sunset on a summers day worn just above his shoulders and a pair of shades over his head. He wore a blue shirt over dark jeans and had a ring on his finger and locket in his bag, it was one helga had given him with a picture of them at age 12 in it. He always smelt so nice a strong oak and this alluring fresh scent that was uniquely him. Helga wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head against him. He caught a smell of her hair, tropical scents of pineapple and orange and she had a potent rose scent from her body spray. He loved Helgas smell as much as she loved his. Something about the way Helga was walking in those jeans was intoxicating. Arnold would have to restrain himself, despite watcing Helga's very luscious derriere walk back and forth before his hungry eyes.

"Why dont we walk to school instead?" She suggested, breaking Arnold out of his trance.

"Ah yeah sure."

Helga then held him closer and whispered softly in his ear. "Then you can get a better view of my ass if you like."

Arnold blushed a bright pink and chuckled softly.

Helga just rolled her eyes and swiftly the two of them headed to the school.

Helga clutched Arnolds hand as they walked through the doors of Hillwood high. He could tell she was nervous but she never faltered or tripped on her words when the usual groups of different students came up and asked her about her ordeal. She spoke with confidence and tried to make the whole thing sound as though it was over and done with. Time to move on and look ahead.

Stinky was spellbound as was Sid. "Wow there goes on brave young lady." Stinky said in his southern drawl.

"Boy howdy, you got that right." Sid added.

Peapod and Park were standing with Rhonda, Nadine and Lila who all gasped as Helga walked past them with Arnold.

"Oh my go..." Rhonda was lost for words.

"She looks well, she uh.." Nadine stumbled on what she about to say as well.

Just then Rhonda decided to go up to her.

"Oh Helga." She said wrapping her arms around her.

Helga cringed and gently removed the dark haired girls arms.

"UH hey." she said with a small wave.

"You look amazing." Rhonda said dramatically as she did so often.

"I mean to think of what you have been through." she placed her hand on her heart and pretended to hide back tears.

"You simply must come to my Halloween part." "The end of the month." "Its going to be huge and you just have to come."

Helga was a little gob smacked. Why did little miss popular and condescending bitchy Rhonda Lloyd want Helga at one of her parties. Helga was friends with Patti and Harold and all the people Rhonda had used and then dumped on or cast aside. Helga was not unpopular but she was not a Rhonda follower or friend by any means.

"Well sure why not?" She shrugged.

Helga clasped her neatly manicured hands together. "Fabulous." She said with a grin.

"I'll email you the details." "Arnold you had better be there too." She said walking down the hall with her entourage, Nadine, park, peapod and lorenzo in toe.

Lila stayed behind and approached them both with a big smile. She looked the same only she wore her auburn hair long and curly and her skirt was shorter, her bust was well a little intimidating to most guys and she had pale skin and often wore green and pink.

"Oh you two I am ever so happy you are back together." She sweetly said.

Helga said nothing. Arnold just thanked her quietly and they were about to head to class when she ran behind them.

"I uh have some news." she said.

Helga rolled her eyes. "What is it?" "We will be late for class."

Lila cleared her throat and held out her hand.

"I am engaged."

Arnold looked at lilas hand.

"Ah Lila you are aware you're wearing a cheezle on your finger?"

Lila blushed. "Oh well I have to change it every day but Arnie assures me as soon as he leaves his country school and gets a job on the farm he will buy me a proper ring." "Made of brass or uh copper is it?" She scratched the side of her face in confusion.

Helga actually felt herself want to laugh for the first time since the Rape had occurred.

Suppressing the urge to burst out into hysterical laughter Helga shook Lila's cheezle free hand.

"Congratulations." She said covering her mouth.

"Ah yeah congrats Lila." "Hmm I thought Arnie would have said something?" Arnold queried.

"Oh he sent you a letter." Lila replied pulling out a piece of paper.

"Given the er um bad circumstances I did not want to put any pressure on you Arnold after you have been ever so kind to Helga in her time of need."

Helga just sighed. Arnold read the note. _Arnold I decided to ask Lila for her hand in marriage. She is a real pretty girl isn't she? Those boobs are something else, anyway il see you at the wedding whenever it is. Bye. Arnie _

"Isnt it romantic?" Lila gushed.

"No not really." Helga blankly replied.

Lila just shrugged. "Well its not for me to say but all I know is I am in love with Arnie ever so much and maybe one day we may be related Helga." "That is if you marry Arnold." She beamed and then skipped along to class.

Helga shook her head and sighed. "Criminy." "Did you hear all of that?"

Arnold nodded and breathed through his nose. "Yup."

"Well we had better get to English." Arnold held his girlfriend by the hand and led her to class where Phoebe and Gerald were waiting.

Fortunately they were all assigned to work on a project together an they worked in groups of four.

Phoebe and Gerald were very sympathetic even though Gerald and Helga were not the best of friends, they remained civil to each other and Helga even got a few smiles from Gerald.

While Phoebe and Helga discussed the project and how to begin writing. Gerlad pulled Arnold aside and asked if Helga was really ok.

"Yeah Gerald she is better than okay." Arnold replied glancing at her with a smile.

"Thats what I mean." he whispered. "You don't just get over something that quickly."

Arnold grew a little angry at his friends remark. "Well how would you know?" "Has it happened to you?" he asked, moving back to their table.

Gerald shook his head. "I'm just saying, look out for her, she might not have fully cracked yet."

Arnold spun around and went to the other end of the classroom. The teacher did not pay much attention she was more interested in making sure they were preent and not cutting class. If they weren't disturbing the class or swearing and throwing things, then that was another matter but if they were whispering a bit she did not care. This particular teacher was rather lax.

"What do you mean crack?" "She was a mess, I helped her through it and now she's fine." "She looks great too doesn't she?" Arnold replied, he gazed at Helga talking with Phoebe and even making her best friend laugh a little.

"Well yeah she's dressed like a fashion queen and talking to Rhonda." "Sound like Helga G Pataki to you?" He asked with one hand on his hip.

"Just because she wants to dress nice and we were invited to Rhondas party doesn't mean-" "WOAH WOAH" Gerald cut in. "You two were invited to Rhonda Wellington Llyods Halloween party?" "The one she's thrown since she was in like 6th grade?"

Arnold picked up a few books from the classroom and sighed. "Well its as if you're not invited Gerald you go every year."

"Yeah but Phoebe aint ever invited." "or Helga."

Arnold smirked. "Like thats stopped them?" Gerald nodded. "No one leaves my girl out of anything."

The two of them proceeded back to the table where Helga placed her arm around his waist and the two of them read over what the girls had written so far.

"sheesh we're doing all the work aren't we pheebs?" Helga groaned slightly.

"Sorry." Gerald sarcastically replied.

"Well you should be." "Look at all we've written." Phoebe replied.

"Miss Heyderal please keep quiet." Mrs lovax said.

The four just stared at each other blankly.

"The irony." They all said.

* * *

After an okay lunch break answering more questions and explaining Wolfgang and Ludwig current lodgings the day came to an end and the clouds started to form, it would be raining within the next hour.

"Well its good to know those scumbags are behind bars." Harold said with an angry voice.

Patti held Harolds hand as the two of them waited for their friends outside the school, Since both of them were older than their current peers, they had both left school in pursuit of jobs but often visited Arnold and Helga as Harold was friends with Stinky and Sid on top of that, they were a bad combination when drunk and got up to some pretty stupid even shameful things, but rape and or assault would never cross either of their minds.

"You don't think they'll make pail do you?" He asked Patti.

"Its bail Harold and no I doubt it." "Since this is not the first time."

"Aw but the other assholes are still out there." "We should track em down." Harold threw his fists in the air.

Patti placed her hands on them gently and shook her head.

"No Harold." "Let the justice system deal with this one."

Harold grumbled and folded his arms like a child.

Patti smiled, she thought it was sweet that Harold cared.

When Helga and Arnold came out of school. Patti looked happy to see them.

"You're looking nice Helga." She remarked.

Helga sighed. "Yeah I know." She pretended to strike a pose but it looked rather stupid so Patti just laughed.

Arnold held her hand and kissed helga on the lips.

"Awww not infront of us." Harold cringed.

"oh shut up harold its romantic." Patti sighed.

Arnold and Helga continued to hold each other close and kiss. It was in that moment Arnold could feel a few tears run down past his fingers.

Perhaps Gerald was right and Helga wasn't over it like she said she was. He knew these things would take time but Helga showed so many signs of a fast recovery and was showing how much she wanted to be with him, it was as though nothing had happened even though it had.

Stinky came outside with Sid and Gerald and Phoebe were behind them. "We are all going to Slausens." "You guys wanna come?" Phoebe said.

"That is if you're not too busy hanging out with Rhonda." Gerald mocked.

"Oh quit it." Arnold nudged him playfully. They did their thumb shake and Arnold agreed but Helga declined.

"I am going home guys, its been a busy day."

Arnold narrowed his eyes as the rain drops started to fall.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

Helga nodded and gave Arnold one more kiss, the kiss was short but a little more swift as though she was nervous.

"I'll come round later?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah great." "You have fun." "I gotta go." Helga said and with that she jumped on the bus and headed home.

When she arrived home Olga was in the kitchen baking some dumplings and the kettle was boiling.

"Oh baby sister you're home and you look so uh so pretty." she started to weep again. "My brand new baby sister." she threw her arms around her.

"Argh why do people keep saying that?" She groaned, pushing Olga off her.

Olga knelt down beside her younger sister and asked if she wanted something to eat or drink.

"Uh one of those dumpling things smell pretty good." Helga replied.

"Okay baby sister, ill bring it up to your room." Helga shrugged. "Yeah whatever."

She then asked where Miriam was. Olga bit her lip, "She drove today, she thinks now she is off the booze well temporarily off the booze she can drive so shes gone grocery shopping."

Helga started to panic, "What?" "She could have a crash or worse..." Helga went to call her mother on the phone when Olga plucked it out of her hand.

"Already done baby sister and I assure you she is fine." "She will be on her way home soon."

"fine" Helga sighed.

"Oh how was school?" Olga asked, taking the dumplings out of the oven.

"Fine, good actually." Helga replied making her way up the stairs.

Olga pressed her hands together. "Oh I am so glad." "It must be your new look, and your beautiful eye brows," "Thanks to me off course."

Olga always had to draw attention to herself no matter what the situation.

Helga was fed up with retaliating so she just admitted defeat and trudged upstairs.

Once she was in her bedroom Helga picked up the giant carebear Olga had given her and cuddled up against it under her pink covers.

Like a little child she held the bear close and started to whimper.

_"Her feelings she hides"_

_"Her dreams she can't find_  
_"Shes losing her mind shes falling behind_  
_"She cant find her place_"

_"Shes losing her faith_"  
_"shes fallen from grace, shes all over the place_"

* * *

Olga knocked on Helgas door but she did not answer.

"Helga I have your dumplings." "And some hot tea."

Helga wiped her eyes and nose.

"Just leave them by the door Olga, I am uh getting changed." she tried her best to suppress her tears.

Olga was perplexed but did what Helga asked and went downstairs.

Helgas crying continued as the evening grew into the night. Miriam had came home and asked Olga if her daughter was alright, Olga shrugged.

"I honestly dont know Mama." she replied. Just the there was a knock on the door.

Miriam answered. "Oh Arnold" "Please come in." She said.

Miriam walked up the stairs with Arnold and asked how Helga was at school.

"She was great." "As though nothing had happened." Arnold replied.

Miriam started to weep a bit. "That is what I was worried about." She said.

Arnold suddenly realized that Gerald was right.

"Helga sweetie its Mom, can I come in?"

There was no answer.

Miriam suggested Arnold knock instead.

"Helga its me Arnold." "Can you please let me in?" he asked, holding back a sore lump in his throat.

After about five minutes of silence Helga called out. "Just you Arnold?"

Miriam looked at Arnold and nodded her head. "Go on." she whispered.

Arnold slid in the door and gently closed it, the room was dark and Arnold could make out a shadow of a girl laying on a bed holding something tightly.

"lock the door." Helga said hoarsely.

Arnold clasped the lock and switched on Helgas bedside lamp. She was hunched over on one side clinging to her big care bear.

Her hair was wet from the tears she cried and her face was flushed and eyes watery.

Arnold did not say anything, he did not need to he knew she was not over what had happened. Words would not help or be of any comfort. Helga needed Arnold and needed him now.

He slid in beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He removed her belt as it was pulling into her skin through the fabric and pressed his lips on her wet forehead.

She closed her eyes and whispered. "Turn of the light."

Arnold did.

The two then lay still in the silence as the night grew colder and darker, the rain started to fall heavily until the sound of it crashing against the roof drowned out Helgas whimpers.

Eventually her whimpers stopped and Arnold could hear her breathing in and out.

Pulling her in beside him he only spoke a few words to her. "Sweet dreams Helga." "I'm here if you have a nightmare..."

As in the hospital before Helga could hear Arnolds words echo into her dream where she was lying on the concrete in the rain only this time she was not dressed as Cecile, she was dressed in her jeans and black top, and Arnold was covering her from the rain.

"Wherever you're standing, I will be by your side." He softly sang.  
"Through the good, through the bad, I'll never be hard to find."

* * *

**TBC**

Oh wow how lovely :-) I enjoy making Helga this way, she is beautiful in my opinion and her and Arnold are awesome together. I also do not believe its that easy to overcome hence her bravado, as is something I think maybe Helga would do? please tell me if you do not think so.

This particular chapter is for my Cousin JC rose Yet again, please read it dear. I hope it gives you hope, I even added your Favorite Emeli Sand'e song...

The two songs in this fic were _"Nobodys home_ by _avril lavigne."_

And the ending chorus was "_River" by Emeli Sand'e_

Please Read and review.

Thank you

Katie


	7. My arms will try to Fix you

**Nobodys Home**

_"Thats where she lies broken inside"_

_Helga Pataki is fifteen years old and in High school. She seems to be coping with her break up with Arnold after their heated arguments became too much for him to bare. On her way home one day from school however, she is approached by two horrid bullies who commit a horrid crime, one that she will never forget. How will it leave her as she grows into a young woman? Who will she tell and can her friends and most of all Arnold help her through it?  
_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Back to school and all over the place.  
**

* * *

October passed by bringing with it sadness at the end of the day for Helga who found solace in her boyfriends Arms.

_"You put your arms around me and I believe, that its easier for you to let me go."  
"You put your arms around me and I'm home"_

Arnold celebrated his birthday on the seventh of the month with Phoebe, Gerald and his old friends including Stinky and Harold, Patti, Sid and even Lila showed up briefly. His sixteenth birthday was a pretty big deal.

As Arnold blew out his candles, while the beer flowed and the cheers crowded the boarding house, thoughts consumed Arnold as the residue dripped from the candles. Helga was playing heavily on his mind, as she stood beside him, dressed beautifully forcing a perfect smile and a soft hand for him to touch.

Then came the night, the darkness of midnight, the clock striking the beginning of a new day but still pitch black with only the stars lighting the glass above Arnolds room is where Helga lay. Her tears she cried until her throat burned and her eyes were dry. The salty taste lingered on Arnolds lips when he kissed her to attempt to make it better. Whenever she had a nightmare he was there, to tell her "its alright." "Im here." "It was just a dream..."

The thing is, it wasn't "just a dream." The rape and humiliation really happened. When Helga went to use the bathroom she was aware of the stitches that had since dissolved but left a small scar which would never go. The blood that once trickled down her leg and ceased but she still bled inside, as though she was walking wounded, seeping puss from the inside.

Alas she never showed the true searing pain on her face or the tears she bore in the night with her boyfriend of whom she had never longed for more than she did now and she was addicted to Arnold for a long time before they got together. Now she _needed_ him and everyone liked to feel needed, Arnold was no exception and his desire to protect Helga grew whenever he held her hand in school or overheard her conversations with her new friends, well sympathizers really.

Rhonda and her friends had decided to be nice, although it was as fake as her pressed on nails, Rhonda Llyod pretended to show kindness and Helga remained cool and calm around her. Helga was too cautious and intelligent for Rhonda and the dark haired beauty knew it but both of them put up a decent facade.

Brainy and Curly both followed like love sick puppies when Helga and Rhonda spoke to each other on surfaced terms about surface things like Rhonda's Halloween party only a matter of days away.

"So" Rhonda squealed. "What are two going to wear to my party?" she asked, legs folded over one another as to show off her tanned legs and strapped black heels.

The common room was much abuzz with what had happened with Helga and how brave she was. Only Arnold knew and Gerald suspected but despite her book smarts and academia, Helga's best friend Pheobe Heyderal was unaware of what Helga was really feeling inside. Helga was a good actress who manage to hide her love for Arnold or so she thought for a long time. So when Phoebe and Gerald approached Helga and Arnold that day they smiled and chatted amongst each other, including Rhonda who casually asked Gerald to her party. She glanced over at Phoebe, slightly taller and her hair was long like hers, how she hated Phoebes naturally thick dark locks, her part japanese/american hair was beautiful and took hardly any effort to maintain whereas Rhonda spent hours and money on hair straighteners, gels and shampoos not to mention the time spent in Salon's making her hair and face look like a magazine cover girl.

A connoisseur of men, Rhonda had her pick of the males to take with her to her Halloween party but she stalled on who she would take and remained tight lipped as to draw more attention to herself.

Helga held Arnold by the arm, her white cotton sweater and red scarf matched perfectly and her hair was long and streaked with highlights. Helga was determined appear more feminine with tighter jeans and cuter boots. The way she looked and her new found swagger made her appear unphased by her attack. The kids in school started to admire her rather than despise or fear her. Now Helga was still a Pataki so if you messed with her, your nose or jaw would be broken but something in her punch was missing. She no longer feared nothing and no one and Arnold was walked her home or to his place every night even during his basket ball practice or a game against the year above him. Helga would either watch or hang out with Phoebe and talk about how in love she was Arnold...

"Anyway I have a great idea for what Arnold and me will wear." She winked at her beau. "Isnt that right?" She pressed her finger against his soft cheek playfully.

Arnold grinned and kissed her back.

Rhonda cringed. "Seriously you two." "I mean I'm happy for you Helga but can you like not kiss around me?" she held her hands up and backed away.

Helga plonked herself on Arnolds lap purposely and called out. "What's the matter princess?" "too proper to kiss in public?"

Rhonda just rolled her eyes. "I try to be nice honestly." she moaned. As she walked away, short skirt swaying back in forth as she did so, her fanclub followed.

"So what was your idea?" Arnold asked stroking a lock of Helgas soft hair.

Helga paused then looked at him blankly. "I have no idea." She shrugged. "I just said that to shut her up."

Gerald and Phoebe both chuckled.

"Well my lady and me are going as uh Tristan and that chick." Gerald looked toward the ceiling and scratched his chin.

Phoebe sighed. "Isolde."

"Oh yeah." Gerald wrapped his arm around his girl. "Thanks."

"Thats okay." she replied sweetly stroking his neck.

"Well we had better get to class." "I am starting to lose the sway with my teachers." "They think Im milking it now." she forced a laugh.

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "Ah I don't think thats what they think sweet heart." he said concerned.

Gerlad shook his head. "Man, she is being pretty cold." he said, watching Helga walk to class, clutching a couple of her books.

"At least she seems lighter than before." "She looks amazing and is coping well right Arnold?" Phoebe asked with innocent eyes.

Arnold pretended to remain callous. "Yeah sure she is doing well." he then watched Helga leave the room and head to class.

"Guys I had better go." He adjusted his tight white shirt in an uneasy manner and followed Helga.

"Somethings not right." Gerald observed. Phoebe nodded. "Well we can watch out for her at the party." She replied.

In art class, Helga busied herself drawing a costume of what she wanted to wear. "Hmm Pocahontas?" she said aloud.

Mrs Vaughn leaned over the blonde teenager and asked what she was doing.

"Oh sorry I was just uh drawing something." Helga bit her lip.

"ill get right onto the topic at hand."

The curly haired teacher smiled and patted Helga on the shoulder. _"Its alright."_ she whispered. "Take all the time you need okay?"

Helga smiled and nodded. "Okay thanks."

As she drew, Helga could feel the searing pain of the rape rise inside of her. Her body started to throb in between her legs.

Raising her hand, she asked to be excused for the bathroom.

A couple of kids watched as Helga left the room. "There goes one brave little lady." Stinky said.

Lila nodded. "Oh she is ever so brave."

Mrs Vaughn asked Miss Sawyer and Mr Peterson to refrain from talking in class.

* * *

Once seated on the toilet Helga felt pain as she urinated. It stung so badly that she did not know what was going on. All of a sudden she could feel a lot of water gushing from her. Standing up she looked into the bowl and gasped in horror. It was blood, there was alot of blood and she ached on one side as the blood flowed from her like a river of pain. The pain on her right side grew stronger and harder she started to feel weak. Her skin went pale and her eyes drooped. The pain was like nothing she had experienced in her right side or abdomen before and she knew all about pain after what her private parts went through.

Slowly getting off the toilet, leaving a trail of blood behind her, helga clutched her stomach and fell to the floor. She held out her hand to the sink and slid her left leg up to stand. She then started crying uncontrollably and used her strength to reach into her pocket. There was only one person she wanted to call but he was in class. However there was a missed call on her phone from the hospital. She figured she had better check it and then call them right back as she knew she would need to be admitted, this pain was just not normal..

"Hello Mrs Pataki, its Dr Glen the OBGYN from Hillwood General." "Uh we have your test results like we said and apologize that it took so long." "We were positive you were not pregnant but the test results confirm that you are indeed pregnant, your HCG levels suggest at least three and half weeks, which is very early so you still have options." "I am so sorry to inform you." "Please call us back...on ..." They stated the number and it echoed in Helga's mind as she dropped the phone on the floor and felt herself grow faint.

When someone else finally entered the bathroom it was Sheena who screamed in horror as she saw Helga laying in a pool of blood with her jeans unbutton and a cellphone on the tiled floor.

"Someone call and ambulance." "Helga' she uh she looks DEAD." Her screams were heard through the halls.

Rhonda and Nadine came running in, despite the Principals call over the intercom for all students to remain calm.

"Oh my god." "Oh my god." Rhonda kept repeating over and over.

Nadine ran to get Arnold.

She thrust open the door and told Arnold and Phoebe who were in the same Science class to come to the bathroom quickly.

The teacher told them all to remain in class but they ignored the request and ran.

"You three, come back here now..." it was too late they had gone.

Arnold found himself running down the halls so fast his breath could not be caught.

When he found Helga he slunk to the floor and started shaking.

Phoebe observed her and watched as Sheena dialed 999 Accident and Emergency

"I don't think she's dead Sheena." Phoebe trembled. "I think we should wait for the ambulance in here."

Rhonda and Nadine gasped and walked out of the bathroom both anxious to tell everyone what had happened.

"I guess this looks like she wont be coming to my Halloween party huh?" Rhonda said looking at Nadine bluntly.

Nadine just shook her head. "RHONDA." "How could you be so cold and uncaring?" she stormed off leaving a stunned Rhonda with her hands on her hips and her eyes wide.

* * *

When the ambulance arrived, the Principal came in and asked everyone to head back to class. Arnold insisted he go to the hospital with her as he was able to explain the situation. "Well only one of you can come." The paramedic said hoisting Helga onto a bed to wheel her outside.

The Principal asked Arnold to phone his parents and ask them first. Which he did.

"They said they would be there when we arrived." Arnold explained.

"Meanwhile the Principal had to inform Helga's family of what had happened."

Arnold sighed at this. "Well I hope Miriam is in a fit state to come." He said under his breath as he followed the paramedics into the back of the ambulance.

On the way, Helga was hooked up to another I.V drip and her blood pressure was taken.

Her eyes slowly opened, but it hurt too much for her to speak.

"Ahh." She managed to slowly cry.

Arnold held her hand. "Dont speak." he said holding her cold palm.

All Helga could do was look at Arnold and weep.

She wanted to tell Arnold about the phone call. With all of her strength she managed to blurt out..."The hospital." "They called."

She then winced in pain. "Shhh Helga don't talk." Arnold said again.

"No." Helga replied.

"I...am blood uh bleeding."

Arnold nodded. "Yes sweetie you are but we will get it all sorted out in hospital."

With tears falling from her eyes she attempted to point to her stomach and say the words "Pregnant."

She then dozed off as the parmedic pumped some morphine into her I.V.

"What?" Arnold gasped. "Helga?" "Helga?" he gently kept asking her what she meant...

By the time they arrived at the hosptial Miriam was standing by the emergency room in a plaid purple shirt and blue jeans. She was bawling her eyes out.

Helga was wheeled into a ward while the doctor came out and explained he had called Helga. "As the OBGYN" "I called her a few days ago actually."

Miriam demanded to know what was said. The obstetrician looked at Arnold. "Yes he can be here now tell me." Miriam pleaded.

Arnold's eyes knew what was coming, she had said the word pregnant and was bleeding profusely.

"Helga was in fact pregnant." The doctor said somberly.

Miriam gasped and Arnold stood agape in shock. "But the bleeding."

"Well we cannot know for sure but given the intensity of the bleed and what the paramedics described as a deep pain in her right side, its looking like a miscarriage."

Arnold did not know whether to be relieved or horrified.

Miriam demanded to see her. The nurse came over and asked Miriam and Arnold to wait while the doctor and obstetrician saw to Helga.

When Stella and Miles arrived. Arnold ran to them and told them what had happened.

Stella knelt down beside Arnold and gave him a massive hug. "I'm so sorry."

Miles walked up to Miriam and wrapped his arms around her. "Miriam." "I cannot express how sorry I am."

"I just, I thought it was...over." Miriam wept, the tears stained Miles shirt as she cried and cried.

The afternoon grew and the moon was brightly shining through the hospital windows.

Once Helga was seen to and placed in a ward and hospital bed, Arnold and Miriam were allowed to see her.

Helga was awake and partly coherent.

She smiled crookedly when she saw Arnold walk in. That beautiful hair of his was a mess and he still smelt of oak and musk.

"Hey gorgeous." He said barely able to hold back his tears.

"Hey Arnold." She coughed. Holding out her free hand to his.

"So baby the doctors said you had a miscarriage." Miriam informed her as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Helga nodded. "It was awful Mom." "I wished it was all over." "I thought it was..." She wanted to cry but also yell an scream her lungs out.

"Why me?" She cried. "WHY?"

Arnold softened her cries with a kiss on the cheek and ran his soft middle finger over her lips, which were dry.

"Here let me give you something to drink." He gently sat her up and gave her some cold ice water to sip on.

Helga felt no pain right now as the morphine was coursing through her veins.

Miriam observed the couple and how wonderful Arnold was with her last time and now..

"I'll call B and Olga." She said. "Be back soon my dear Helga." She whimpered, trudging out of the room.

Arnold sat by her bed and clasped her hand."Is there anything you need?" "Anything you want?" he asked.

"Dont leave me." Was her only reply.

"I'm not going anywhere baby." He said with a warm smile, hiding back tears.

* * *

_When the tears come streamig down your face  
When you lose something that you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you..._

_Tears stream down your face, when you lose something you cannot replace  
Lights will guide you home, and Ignite your bones_

_And I will try..._

_To fix you_

* * *

**TBC**

**wow intense eh?  
**

Words and lyrics to_ Fix you_ by **Cold play** and the beginning chorus at the start of this chapter was _Arms_ by** Cristina Perri**  
**I really think the words suit. When you lose something you can't replace has a double meaning, one being her innocence and whatever strength she had left when she was raped and two, a baby...not that she would have kept it for certain anyway...**

**Let me know what you thought, Ill try to update again in the next few days. **

**Katie**


	8. Poetry and Malice

**Nobodys Home**

_"Thats where she lies broken inside"_

_Helga Pataki is fifteen years old and in High school. She seems to be coping with her break up with Arnold after their heated arguments became too much for him to bare. On her way home one day from school however, she is approached by two horrid bullies who commit a horrid crime, one that she will never forget. How will it leave her as she grows into a young woman? Who will she tell and can her friends and most of all Arnold help her through it?  
_

Ah okay so a GUEST (too pussy to post their name or even a nickname) read the first chapter of my fic and posted Two thumbs...DOWN!

Am I going to stop? Cry and hide under my bed in a little ball? NO who cares. its still a review hahah

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Let the poem tell the story  
**

* * *

Arnold took Helga home two days later after being discharged. Miriam drove as the night took on its own array of colorful mixtures of dark yellow and orange with a deep blue lowering over both colors, letting them know it was time for night to fall and sunset to go..

_Holding my hands  
leading me home  
Taking my heart  
Melting the stone  
__The blood has dried up  
As have my tears  
The pain from my insides  
Are consumed with my fears_

_Shattered glass, cannot be replaced  
Memories of torture and a personality defaced  
A strong young woman, covering her despair  
Dressing pretty and brushing her hair  
Crying from the inside, because my throat is too sore  
To let the tears fall from my face anymore  
_

_The young man, the angel with cornflour hair  
He promised me with kisses, that he would always be there  
Our fights and our screaming, those days they have gone  
I cuddle him close because the nights, how they go on  
The moon shines through, my window oh so bright  
As he wraps his arms around my waist nice and tight_

My mother, shows kindness but the stress has let her slip  
The vodka filled smoothies, began with one sip  
She wails in her bedroom while bob he just sighs  
Olga continues to kneel down and cry  
They put on a show, for the rest of the world  
Do they give a damn about their sister, daughter...girl?

_At his place I lay wrapped in his sheetsHe reads me love poems from Byron and Keats  
My cheeks how they glisten  
As intently I listen  
To the old lovers tales, of hurt and betrayal  
And love that's enduring, courageous and strong  
I feel as though Im immersed in the sweetest love song  
_

_My poems and journals, my writing and thoughts  
He has seen them on paper and at my most distruaght  
They take my mind from pain and hell, from what was known as rape  
These beautiful poems and works of art are my sweetest escape_

At night he whispers "I love you." Its more than just three words  
He knows the poems I have written are true and not obsurd  
He does not mind my hardness or cold rude brazen past  
Pretending that I hated him so much  
I knew that facade couldn't last

_He knows me and only me, he knows I am not toughNot tough enough to fight this time, He knows I've had enough  
Fifteen and frightened, of what I must face. Fifteen and stained and deemed a disgrace  
The violation, the blood the loss of a life, how much more must I keep in this strife?_

_Im far too young to handle all that has gone on_  
_I know my boyfriend loves me, for me he must stay strong_  
_For if he finds it too much and crumbles at my feet_  
_I pray that he will kiss them first, before admit defeat_

_The sun rises the new day is here, I lay across his bed  
When Im with him and in his room, I no longer wish for death  
At home the feelings come flooding back and memories are feirceThrough the mind and through the heart and through the soul they peirce  
_

_Yet, at his house, so soft and humble, underneath stars  
The windows are above us, while he licks away my scars  
I love you my dear Arnold, and if you ever leave  
Just know I wont forget you, but I wont ever wear my heart on my sleeve._

_You promised you would stay with me and we would see this through  
Stay with me through highschool then start a life brad new  
No one knows how I really feel except you my sweet love  
Your hair is soft, your lips are supple and your sweeter than a dove_

_Again I wake as days go by, more time passes at your house  
Id rather stay with you each night, because you are my spouse  
My spouse to be, oh please marry me, say you will one day  
Then the pain of what's happened and the blood that trickled out  
Will one day...Fade away_

_As October leaves us for the year, cold November is drawing near  
Soon it will be winter time, and Christmas will be arrive  
Underneath the mistletoe, your kiss will bring me to life  
So lets forget the world together and face the days at school  
Enjoy the Christmas holiday and then summer time in the pool..._

_The days are getting closer, closer to the end  
The end of this most horrid year  
With twists and turns and bends  
A new year I will look toward, A new year I embrace  
All because when I wake up, every morning I see your face..._

_Helga xxoxoxoxo_

* * *

November started ice cold rain. Arnold and Helga missed the Halloween party but that did not stop the gossip flowing from the mouths of their peers.  
The worst act of mockery was what Rhonda did. Dressed up as a sexy nurse in white satin and fish nets.  
She painted fake blood on her arms and legs and during the middle of the festivity came hobbling into the large grand room 

About to kneel on the floor she cried in a most hurtful tone. "Who am I?" "Can anyone guess?"

A few of the more callous started laughing and cackling. "Ahhh I was raped eight times." "Blood is coming out my ass."

Sheena, Phoebe and even Lila were appalled and stormed out in a rage.

"I cannot believe you." Phoebe spat, letting the anger rise up inside of her.

Gerald looked ready to slap the dark haired rich girl across the face but held back. He hoped Phoebe or Lila would do it. To everyone's surprise Sheena took her real mink coat that hung in her front door where the butler took the jackets and coats and tore it into chunks with a pair of scissors...

"What are you doing?" Rhonda screamed.

"You deserve this." Sheena said with tears in her eyes.

"How dare you be so cruel." Phoebe glared.

Nadine approached and said that it was just a joke and Rhonda meant nothing by it.

Harold and Sid slid past Rhonda and said nothing. Curly clasped on to Rhonda and started to lick the fake blood off her leg.

"Ack get away from me you little creep." She flicked her leg to kick him off.

Gerald glared at Rhonda before taking Phoebe by the hand and walking out.

"You are ever so...ever so." Lila could not finish her sentence.

Stinky put an arm around her. "Its alright Miss Lila." "That sure was a nasty prank Rhonda."

As the group left Rhonda was left stunned. "Oh come on where is your sense of humor?" she rose her hands in confusion.

"Think about it." Peapod kid said from behind her. He was dressed as Dracula.

"How would you like to be taken against your will and raped repeatedly only to find out not only that you were pregnant but then to lose a baby in the most horrible way?"

His smart words echoed through the large fancy house.

Nadine nodded her head. "When you think about it Rhonda, he has a point." she said.

Rhonda scoffed. "You two were both laughing." "Park and joey." "They all found it funny."

"Well then they are as much to blame as those who did the rape." Eugene piped up. For once he was not his happy upbeat self.

Rhonda just cringed at him. "Who invited you?" she rolled her eyes and pointed at him with disgust.

Eugene ignored the comment and continued to talk to Rhonda. "Well Rhonda, just because it was Helga Pataki it happened to you assume its funny to mock her?"

Rhonda shrugged. "She is mean and spiteful." "She does not deserve someone like Arnold."

Nadine slapped her forehead. "Rhonda let it go." She said, clinging on to Peapods arm.

"Arnie and Lila are getting married." "Helga and Arnold are together and its good because she needs someone believe it or not."

Rhonda was shocked at the way Nadine was talking.

"Wow you have a backbone." She smirked.

Nadine just sighed and slowly shook her head. Holding close to pea pod she walked out with him and turned back to glance at Rhonda.

"Bye Rhonda." She said solemnly.

Rhonda was left stunned, with her hands in the air.

"Fine leave all of you." "Sheena you owe me for that coat." "I have ways you know?"

It was too late, her peers of 118 had gone.

Ruth, connie and Maria were standing behind her.

"I don't think it was that bad." Connie said shrugging.

"Neither Did I." Ruth replied, she then covered her hand over her mouth. "In fact that was pretty funny."

Rhonda looked at the three older girls.

She gave Ruth a hug. "Oh darling trust you three to understand."

"You're better than them sweet heart." Connie said with a sneer.

"Pataki and all of those retards can go play in the mud." "They always will be rats no matter what they do." The girls said with a snooty laugh.

Rhonda pressed her left hand against her chin and contemplated.

"hmmm, i will need to redeem myself from this though girls." she said.

Ruth flicked her brown hair and shrugged. "Why?" "Just get your parents influence to push you up a grade or two."

Rhonda narrowed her eyes at Ruth then bit her lip in thought.

"Actually that is not a bad idea." "I mean those idiots will be spreading my harmless little joke at school and Helga will get word of it." She sighed.

"Ill talk with my parents and bring them round." "With their money a pathetic public high school are sure to want to keep the rape of a fifteen year old student of there's a secret aren't they now?" she pressed her fingers together and grinned slyly.

"You Bribe you win." Ruth smiled slyly.

"Exactly." Rhonda said with dark eyes and an even darker disposition...

* * *

OK that was horrible, horrific in fact but I dislike Rhonda. JC you wont like this one bit because I know how you feel about Rhonda but the poetry is good and the drama is flowing Baby XD XD XD

TBC

PLEASE R n R

Bad reviews? Bring em on

Katie


	9. Clouds of November

**Nobodys Home**

_"Thats where she lies broken inside"_

_Helga Pataki is fifteen years old and in High school. She seems to be coping with her break up with Arnold after their heated arguments became too much for him to bare. On her way home one day from school however, she is approached by two horrid bullies who commit a horrid crime, one that she will never forget. How will it leave her as she grows into a young woman? Who will she tell and can her friends and most of all Arnold help her through it?  
_

So I do not have a facebook but my cousin JC rose does, she is still upset with me over the chapter but you know its only a fanfiction. However I will give you guys the link to sign the petition to save the movie that was meant to be made or something? Anyway most of you guys know about it anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Darkness grows in November  
**

* * *

The day had come for Helga to return to school. Given all that has happened she would probably be looking at some correspondence schooling over the winter holiday but she also had the summer ahead before Junior year started to finish, Helga did want an education, she was no slacker and despite her demeanor wanted to succeed in her passion which was writing.

The clouds circled around the outside of the PS318 building. Rain was falling and felt like ice against the skin, piercing through with an icy cold smell of damp concrete soaking the jeans of Helga G Pataki as she held in her breath and exhaled the autumn air, leaving a misty white smoke from her breath. She held Arnolds hand tightly and with all her strength walked through the halls of the school in her tight blue jeans which did indeed make her body look beautiful. The pink top with a red rose belt around her waist and her hair in curls, golden blonde which matched her watery blue eyes. Arnolds white shirt blew in the wind, revealing hsi black t shirt underneath, covering a pair of black pants. The couple, despite their pain and suffering looked the picture perfect couple.

Once they walked in, the corridors were a flurry of people whispering and pointing, a few kids were checking their iphones and looking at the youtube clip that was put up by some idiot at the Halloween party titled **"Rhonda the princess goes too far"**

At first Helga and Arnold thought people were gossiping due to a lot of her peers seeing her bleeding in the girls bathroom, she had no idea of Rhondas nasty prank.

Dodging sympathetic looks and stares Arnold made it with Helga to his locker where Gerald and Phoebe were.

"Oh Helga" Pheobe wept, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Its alright pheebs, its over now." Helga said patting her friends back.

Gerald pulled Arnold aside and showed him the clip from youtube. Arnold s eyes widened and he felt his fists clench and the blood inside of him start boiling with rage.

Gerald placed a hand on his best friends shoulder and apologized, "Im so sorry man." "I know Helga has been through alot of shit but this was just..."

"Fuckin awful" Arnold hissed.

He scanned the halls where the sophomores hung out, panting as he ran and opened up each door. He checked the library which seemed unlike for Rhonda to be in, he opened the girls bathroom doors, even though the girls screamed when he did so. His forehead was sweating and his breaths were fast.

Helga was asking around what had been going on.

"What the hell is everyone looking at me like that for?" She asked confused.

Gerlad bit his lip and rubbed his arm.

"Im real sorry Helga" he gulped. Phoebe held her hand and led her into the library.

"Where the hell is arnold?" Helga questioned a little more angry.

Gerlad said he would go and check and ran off to find him.

"I would say he is very angry Helga." "We all are." Phoebe said leading Helga to a computer in the library.

"I do not want you to see this, but you need to know because you would kill us if we did not tell you."

Helga twiddles her curls uneasily. "Uh pheebs?" "This isnt about my you know?" _Miscarriage is it?" _

Phoebe pulled on her long raven hair and turned her almond colored eyes away as she typed in the address and clip that came up on screen.

Helga saw Rhonda dressed as a naughty nurse and then...she saw the mockery, the hysterically laughter and those senior bitches with dark intentions siding with that bitch, that evil nasty disgusting...

Helga froze and felt her body go numb.

Phoebe tried to snap her out of it by gently nudging her but Helga would not move.

Helga slowly got up smoothed out her pink shirt with her soft hands and then slowly walked away in silence.

She did not speak as she headed through the corridor. On her walk of numb oblivion to Sid, Park, Nadine and some other friends she had known gawking and pointing, she was greeted by Lila.

With tears in her emerald eyes she grasped Helga tightly and the tears stained Helgas shirt.

"I am uh...So..." "Sorry" "Ever ever so sorry Helga." She had a cheezle on her wedding finger which she replaced everyday.

Helga did not look at her, she just starred blankly ahead and nodded. She did not push Lila away or do the typical "piss of outta my way" thign that She would have done had her innocence and body not been violated and she was not so shackled with the pain of her memories and now to add to that and make her life of hell extra nasty, she had this nasty video which had gone viral to contend with and the culprit was nowhere to be found.

Lila just watched as Helga walked away slowly, moving each foot slowly, her small pink sneakers making a scuff sound toward the door to class.

The bell rang and Art was starting.

* * *

Helga unzipped her satchel bag and took out her anti depressants. Given what had happened she had been put on a mild dose of newer generation Antidepressant medication. She was to take 50mg in the morning and 50mg in the afternoon. They started to work pretty quickly but were not without side effects, one of them being headaches, tiredness and a feeling of numbness which she hoped would grow stronger as the days passed on. She placed one 50mg capsule in her mouth without water and swallowed, the next she would take in the evening for sleep. How she longed for the pills to completely block out the memories, which this particular class of antidepressant was renowned for but it would only act as band aid, covering up the scars temporarily. For now, as she walked into class, curls bouncing, eyes glazed and an expressionless look on her pale face, the class went silent.

Mrs Toner asked that the students in art remain silent and focus on their work.

Sid and Stinky sat beside Helga and asked if they knew what had happened.

"It was a might sad state of affairs I must say miss helga." Stinky whispered.

Sid tried to put an arm on Helgas shoulder to comfort her but she flinched and turned away.

"Uh perhaps we better leave it for now boys?" The teacher suggested.

"Miss Pataki are you sure you are able to continue?" she spoke gently.

Helga nodded. "Yes" "That is why I am here." her voice was monotone.

The last painting Helga did happened not long after the rape and she was putting on a brave face and happy go lucky stance, but her painting was a black sketch with drops of red paint in the right places to describe a dark moment in her life. She got the highest mark in the class for her intensity and detail.

Art was expression and Helga Pataki had that in spades. Now though, she felt distant, detached and full of inner pain. She was not angry at Rhonda's mockery. Perhaps it was the pills, or the fact she was still in shock. Maybe she had been through enough shit already and this little frolic of the teen queen which had seen her popularity plummet, was just an added insult but one she could not deal with at this moment in time.

When she received a text in class from Phoebe, saying "Arnold has gone to find Rhonda"

She actually smiled.

_"My love" "My wonderful darling." _she whispered as she painted strokes of grey and green on the paper, in no particular direction. For she was preoccupied with her boyfriend her hero, Arnold. He would not let this rest, and she knew it. He held her every night in bed for cuddles. His parents trusted him and even Bob and Miriam knew his intent was not sexual, given Helgas horrific ordeal she had no desire for anything sexual or intimate besides cuddles and warm affection.

Arnold could not find Rhonda anywhere. "That coward must have taken the day off" He hissed to himself, completely unaware and unbothered he had missed his classes for the morning.

* * *

When lunchtime came, Helga waited outside her locker for Arnold, with Phoebe and Nadine who were being as friendly as they could.

Nadine and Peapod were furious with Rhonda's callous behavior and most of the sophomore year would not speak to her.

"She wants to move up two grades to senior year." Nadine scoffed.

"As if someone of her intellect could achieve such a thing." Peapod said, wiping his glasses and placing them back on again.

"Its horrendous and her parents do not seem to care at all." Phoebe said, she was getting a little hot headed over the whole thing.

Helga just nodded at what her peers were saying. They all sounded like muffled noise to her anyway.

"Helga?" Phoebe kept trying to nudge her back into reality and resorted to clicking her fingers in front of her face.

Helga blinked several times but kept her stare out of focus and her blue eyes were drooping.

"Helga?" Phoebe was getting really worried.

Just then Arnold arrived, he was sweaty and had removed his coat so he was just wearing his delightful black t shirt and pants.

His hair was tossed back and beads of sweat rolled off his face. He grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it ferociously.

Helga looked at her boyfriend and cracked a small smile.

"Arnold" She gave him the biggest hug and showed public affection by embracing him with a kiss. The water from his soaked lips met hers and he kissed her with verosity and anger. Anger directed at Rhonda.

"I need to find Rhonda" He stated. Gerald came up toward them and informed them that Rhonda had missed school for a day.

"Since she was not able to move up two grades, despite having money" Gerald began, "She is looking at going to a private school."

The group gasped. "Who told you?" Nadine asked, hand over her mouth.

"I heard the senior girls, you know "THEM" talking" he pointed to Ruth, connie and maria who were walking on the opposite side of the hall and giggling amongst each other.

Helga clung on to Arnolds Arm.

She whispered into his ear. "You will get her wont you?"

Arnold looked at her and said in a deadly serious tone. "YES" "No one hurts my girl and gets away with it."

Helga leaned against Arnold and the two of them walked outside with phoebe and gerald while the others stood and talked

"You know Helga, I thought you would wanna kick Rhondas ass yourself." Gerald said, biting into his slice of pizza.

Helga shrugged. "What for?" "What good would it do me?" she sighed and played with her food while Arnold gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Its the medication." He said in a lowered voice.

Phoebe nodded. "OH I see"

Helga just sighed and looked around the cafeteria.

The once fierce and upfront girl was a shell of herself, moreso than ever before. The rapes were enough on their own but the miscarriage had taken all of her strength, her get up and go was gone. The memories she wished she could erase would still remain even if they were foggy.

"It wont always be this way." Arnold said placing a hand on Helgas leg under the chair.

Helga turned to face him. She nodded her head.

"Guys" She yawned. "I'm feeling really tired." "I might call mom and tell her I'm coming home." "Could I get a ride Gerald?"

Gerald was the only one with his license even though he was only on his provisional he was happy to drive Helga back to her place.

Once Helga was in the car Arnold slid in beside her and made sure she got home safely, he held on to her hand the entire time.

* * *

Helga was like a broken porcelain doll. Cracked into pieces, the glue would never mend her completely and if he did not love her, he would not continue this hard road ahead but he did love her, more than she thought, for she always thought it was easier for him to say goodbye, easier for him to break away from their hugs and their kisses. It wasn't, the truth was the more vulnerable and childlike in her pain Helga became, the more Arnold felt the need and strong desire to protect her.

When they got home, Miriam was sitting on the table. She was not drunk, but not completely sober either.

"Oh Helga sweetie Hic...you're hic...home" she said stumbling over to her daughter.

Helga winced and moved away from her mothers advances.

"Ah Mrs Pataki is it alright if I take Helga upstairs, she needs to lay down." Arnold asked.

Miriam wiped her mouth and attempted to snap back into reality.

"Oh yes offcourse Arnold" "Please do" "Now, do I ring the school now?"

"It would be a good idea." Gerald replied.

He then looked at Phoebe and they both shook their heads disapprovingly.

"Well we cannot leave her on her own with Miriam stumbling all over the place." Gerald said.

"I know" Phoebe replied. "She will want Arnold to stay with her but.."

"He is hellbent on getting Rhonda" Gerald interceded.

Just then a thought popped into Geralds head. Always the orchestrator of such devious things he snapped his fingers and said. "I got it"

Phoebe scrunched her eye brows. "You got?"

Gerlad wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her.

"Trust me babe" he said. "This time tommorrow we will get Rhonda wellington Lloyd."

Upstairs Arnold tucked Helga into bed and left a glass of water, two advil and some grapes by her bed.

"Arnold" she said with a tearful look in her eye.

"Yeah?" He sat beside her on the bed.

Helga felt she could finally cry and she threw her arms around him and started bawling.

"S..Stay.."P..lease" she cried.

Arnold felt the warmth of her breath and the stains from her tears. Her eyelashes stuck together from the crying and her blue eyes looked washed out.

He kissed her face then wiped it with his thumbs.

"Ill stay" he whispered.

Helga lay back down and Arnold took of his shoes and slid in beside her.

The two of them huddled together and Helga could feel her boyfriends warm grip around her.

He kissed the side of her neck and said "I'll never let you go."

Helga mumbled "Thank you." She felt unworthy of his affection and this made her cry even more.

Arnold just stroked her back and she started to drift off to sleep...

Arnold was just about asleep himself when his phone started buzzing. He checked it from where he was lying and held it up against his face.

_Gerald: "Dude, i have a plan, meet me tomorrow morning at my place.  
When we are done, Miss Llyod wont know what has hit her..."_

A dark smile spread across Arnolds face. He replied with_ "Ill be there" "Name the time."_

* * *

As night fell, the November rain poured outside, hitting the roof hard.  
Arnold called his parents and let them know he would stay with Helga as she was severely depressed and needed someone to be with her. Miles and Stella knew about her home situation and family so they were fine with it, if not a little bit aggrieved for Helga and their son.

Olga came in with some hot soup and freshly baked bread which Arnold happily partook.

Helga continued sleeping through dinner until she woke up at around nine o clock.

Rubbing her eyes. The first thing she said was "I need a shower."

"No you need to eat first."

Arnold went downstairs to heat up the soup and came back with an orange soda and bowl of hot soup.

Helga sat up while Arnold spoon fed her as much as she could take.

"This reminds me of the time you got amnesia." Arnold said with a smile.

Helga wanted to smile, they were innocent and much happier times. Even if she did fake some of her amnesia.

"Yeah it is." "But I think I'll remember this time." She said and for the first time that day she really smiled and a feeling of warmth came over her.

The feeling one gets when their true love, feeds them not under false pretenses, when he carries you because you are to weak to walk or snuggles up to you when you cry because he WANTS to and because he Loves you...

* * *

Okay sorry for the delay and wow thank you for the reviews. I am busy as hell so Ill try and update once a week. It takes me a lot of time, effort and passion to write a chapter of my stories. I do not like to write half arsed. I do hope that despite the darkness, you enjoy this and enjoy seeing vengeance through Arnolds warning, no one messes with his GIRL... that chapter will be up next week and it will be full scale drama! dont miss it

Please R and R until then

Katie -)


	10. Revenge is a dish best served?

**Nobodys Home**

_"Thats where she lies broken inside"_

_Helga Pataki is fifteen years old and in High school. She seems to be coping with her break up with Arnold after their heated arguments became too much for him to bare. On her way home one day from school however, she is approached by two horrid bullies who commit a horrid crime, one that she will never forget. How will it leave her as she grows into a young woman? Who will she tell and can her friends and most of all Arnold help her through it?  
_

So I do not have a facebook but my cousin JC rose does, she is still upset with me over the chapter but you know its only a fanfiction. However I will give you guys the link to sign the petition to save the movie that was meant to be made or something? Anyway most of you guys know about it anyway.

* * *

**Chapter nine  
**

**Revenge is a dish best served...  
**

* * *

Rhonda wellington Llyods day of reckoning had come. Not that she knew it just yet but her life was about to take a turn for the worst at the hands of a loyal boyfriend who made sure nobody, not now and not most certainly not ever would take advantage of his delicate girlfriend again.

The clouds lifted and the sun shone past them, making its way through the winter. The snow fell lightly onto the roofs of the residents of hillwood.

Helga rubbed her eyes gently and sprawled out across her bed, expecting to find Arnolds warm body against her hand she was shocked and a little scared when he was not there.

Rasing herself up on her elbows she called out "Arnold?"

No answer.

"Arnold, where are you?" She called loudly.

Arnold was in the shower, he had promised to meet Gerald early before school started.

Dark thoughts danced in his mind as he washed himself quickly, not even letting the soap leave his body. He vigorously wiped himself with a towel and put his clothes on. A nice black shirt underneath a crisp white shirt that he left unbuttoned over stylish black pants.

He slowly opened the door to Helgas room.

When he saw Helga on the floor crying he raced over to her.

Her pills were scattered across the floor and her eyes were dripping from salty tears.

"Helga" He knelt beside her and wiped away her tears with his fingers softly.

"I..I did not know" She wept. "Where you had gone" she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Arnold looked at the little green capsules scattered across the floor by her bed.

He picked them one by one and popped them back in her bottle labelled HELGA G PATAKI

"Here, let me get you a glass of water" He said as he placed a capsule in helgas hand.

"No need" Helga replied, placing a pill in her mouth and gulping it swiftly.

He sighed and helped her to her feet.

"Do you want to go to school today?" "Its going to be...interesting"

Helgas eyes dried and she wrapped her arms around arnold, feeling his strong arms clasp her tight.

"You're going to give it to Rhonda arent you?" She said with a little smirk.

"You bet" He patted her on the back.

Helga moved away from Arnold and opened her wardrobe.

"Then off course Im going" "I would not miss this for the world."

Like that she had perked up again. Helga still did not want to lose her bravado in front of her school yard peers.

As Helga scanned her closet for what to wear on this bright and beautiful day of Rhonda getting her comeuppance, Arnold explained how he had to leave.

Helga looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Arnold pressed his lips against hers then pulled away with a warm smile.

"Gerald and me have a plan." "So I'll see you at school."

Helga nodded.

"Phoebe and Patti will go with you okay?"

Helga agreed. "Sounds good." she replied forcing a small smile.

The truth was, Helga wanted to spend her time with Arnold and immerse herself in his arms. She could easily forget the pain of the rapes, the blood from the miscarriage and the mockery from Rhonda.

The pills helped and Helga often felt very sleepy and half coherent but she knew what was going on around her.

"At least he's with me" She sighed.

Taking a look at herself in the mirror Helga got ready to paint her face and hide away her inner soreness and pain.

Brushing her hair, tying it back  
Placing a white top over her chestPutting the clips in, clasping her bra  
Fixing her tight jeans, dark blue, neatly pressed

Small black boots, a locket and chain  
Bracelets and earrings  
Lipstick and blush  
Very slight purple eyeshadow  
And a faint perfume of musk

Walking to school with Phoebe her friend she had no doubt  
Patti behind them, keeping an eye out.  
Walking in strides, talking and laughing

Easy to hide the pain when you're covered up  
Easy to hide your tears with make up  
Easy to smile when they cannot see inside  
Easy to stand tall with pills to help you hide

* * *

Walking toward the school, Helga took in a few breaths before taking phoebe by the hand and walking up the stairs.

Inside the halls of the public high school, the fire was burning and the volchers were circling. The stares and glares, whispers and cold shoulders were thrown in the dark haired temptress and her senior minions directions. Her brown eyes were tinted with suspicion and her hand was twirling the bottom few strands of her hair in anxiety over what was awaiting her as she strolled in.

Her black heels echoed as the flames spread with each step she took. They pointed and they scowled. Nadine shook her head in a look of disgust, as though she was too pathetic to even cast eyes upon and too cruel to even speak two words to.

As she walked closer, avoiding the gossip, the heat being thrown her way and the tension smouldering through the eyes of her peers, Rhonda Llyod screeched at the top of her lungs when she saw them.

The printed pictures, plastered across the common room. Black and white images of photocopied text messages from her to a boy, and not just any boy. Rhonda had been in an illustrious affair just over a year ago with Wolfgang. The very same Wolfgang who took helga and proceeded to tear away her innocence and rip her physical and mental being into shreds with the help of his fellow gang members.

Someone, and none was wise as to who, had taken a picture of the two of them, yes Rhonda the freshman she was, hair tied back and skirt being lifted up by the blonde haired brute clasping her soft flesh while she smiled viciously and her eyes met with his. There was no forced entry associated with this dirty picture. Scantly clad and discreet, Rhonda Llyod was the fourteen year old freshman who had caused a stir with her curves and her ample breasts, not to mention her mixture of wealth, humor and sense of sexual maturity. Now one year later, her actions had come back to haunt her and those of her peers who's eyes burnt when they saw the borderline pornographic image, captured so well and in a low tone on a cloudy day up against a tall concrete building. Two bodies were pressed up against each other, there hands did the talking in the picture Rhonda had no idea even existed, yet remembered vividly.

Dropping her books and her dignity she slumped onto the floor and buried her face in her hands, the mascara and eye shadow ruined by her wet tears and sweaty palms.

Nobody dare look at her without cussing or spitting in her direction.

Amidst the whispers, the muffled sounds of mockery mixed with cruel laughs Rhonda felt a presence behind her.

She wiped her face, a mess of make up and tears and looked up at Arnold.

He stood, his hands in his pant pockets. Neatly pressed white shirt unbuttoned and a deep glare in his teal eyes.

His lips were pressed together firmly and if those looks could kill, she would have been dead already.

Gerald approached, wearing a red hooded sweat, and loose fitting jeans and sneakers.

He folded his arms and shook his head disapprovingly while the once perfect and promiscuous teenage queen knelt on the floor with a reputation in tatters.

Her dark almond eyes looked into Arnolds and pleaded with him for an explanation.

The groups of her old friends gathered when Helga arrived. She walked very slowly and with poise. Her hair swaying back and forth while her eyes darted from one peer to the next. They all looked with sympathy and some even forced the smallest of smiles. She did not care for pity nor did she partake of peoples offers of help or pretend caring.

Helga placed a hand on Arnolds shoulder when she came up behind him.

Rhonda saw the blonde and attempted to stand up but Arnold pressed down hard on her forehead so she fell back down.

"You belong on the floor." He hissed.

Miss Llyod trembled. "Arnold...I?"

Helga clutched her boyfriends hand and could feel his anger simmer in his body, which was clenched and hard.

"You don't say a word." He replied with a very dark glare. A glare Helga had not seen before and one that sent shivers down Rhonda's spine...

"You think this is pay back for what you did?" He growled.

Other students started to circle around like sharks...

"No I am so sorry." Rhonda wept. Ruth knelt beside her and glared at Arnold and Gerald.

"Leave her alone." She warned. "Or we will get the police involved."

Gerald suppressed a laugh. Arnold exhaled through his nose and held in his tongue from lashing Rhonda too harshly.

He then put both hands on Rhonda's shoulders, pressing them down and looked her dead in the eyes.

"If you ever EVER mock my girlfriend again..." "I will make sure you repay" He seethed.

Rhonds felt her throat ache from holding back tears. She managed to nod a couple of times.

It was clear Arnold ignored Ruths churlish words but carried on to inform Rhonda of what would happen should her or her friends take further action

"Oh and if you get the police involved?" "I will tell them you slept with one of the rapists who is in custody awaiting trial and a sentence in a prison cell."  
"Would you like that?" He tilted his head and gave her a sarcastic smile. This was not the Arnold everyone knew.

This was a protective and extremely enraged Arnold.

Rhonda shook her head and wept. "No I wont say anything"

Arnold sighed and moved away to stand up, pressing his hands on his knees as he did so.

Looking back down at her, he sniffed and muttered "Good".

Helga said nothing but gave away how she felt toward her in the most painful glare Rhonda has seen in Miss Pataki. This look was not one of pure malice nor was her intent to hurt the queen of mean either. Helga was known for her fists of fury and her borderline evil threats that eventuated to nothing more than a harmless prank. This time however Arnolds threat WAS real and the tone was sprinkled with hints of malice, evil and a deadly intent to harm anyone who mocked, whispered about and especially came near Helga again.

Rhonda was still very curious as to what Helgas look represented. Was it one of sadness? OR was she simply asking her why she felt the need to kick her when she was already lying in a pool of her own blood and mental anguish?

Did Rhonda know her actions would have the worst consequences that would haunt her for the rest of her life?

Did she need to push Helga off the emotional cliff she was already leaning over?

As Helga walked away clasping onto Arnold, she warmly breathed on his neck and muffled a "Thank you" then licked his skin to show her appreciation.

Arnold smiled and blushed a little.

He stopped walking and leaned in to kiss her.

People cheered for Arnold, the brave young man who stood up for his girl, his maiden in distress who needed him in her most deadly hours.

With each kiss, the pangs of each ghastly memory became more and more cloudy. The pills would decrease over time and Helga would do her upmost to ensure she is never in the position to be raped or held against her will ever again.

"Do you want to go to class?" Arnold asked.

Helga rubbed her shoulder and bit her bottom lip so a little piece of skin tore off.

Her boyfriend held his hand out and cupped her face while she held his hand and closed her eyes, letting a few tears trickle down his fingers.

The sophomores were engrossed in these two after the chivalrous display of Arnold's and the sweet admiration Helga had for him not to mention Geralds comraderey.

"Oh they would be an ever so cute couple for Homecoming King and Queen" Lila exclaimed, her hands placed together and a gleam in her deep green eyes.

Stinky and Sid cheered for them as they lingered in a kiss and Phoebe and Gerald encouraged them with comforting words.

Helga pulled away from her kiss and really smiled. Her face a gush with affection which she was ready to lavish onto her wonderful beau.

"I love you Arnold" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Arnold leaned in to kiss her, his hot mouth lingering on her lips.

"I love you too Helga".

* * *

TBC

Wooosh I even impressed myself with that.

What a happy conclusion no its not to say the story is over. There are some loose ends but its a happy chappie for now.


End file.
